The Keys of Power and Destiny
by samuraistorm
Summary: How will Davis react when he is given the power of the Keyblades? How will he handle his mission to protect Kingdom Hearts? And how will he stand against the Heartless who hunt for the Door? Follow him as he journeys through the many worlds to save them.
1. World One: The Beginning

**I had recently replayed Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2 as well as watching all of Kamen Rider Decade. I decided to create a story based on the two. This will have Digimon characters, follow the overall plot of Kingdom Hearts regarding Heartless and the Door. I'll also take many elements from Kamen Rider Decade.**

* * *

It was dark.

Very dark.

The only light that is shining is coming from a hole in the ground, a hole that seems to be holding a small body of water. The light that seems to be coming out of the water ripples with the liquid, making abstract bends of light all over the area. Surrounding the waterhole, a group of people stand over it, looking into the water. The darkness of the area kept their detailed appearance a mystery, but the light from the water gave off a silhouette of each of them.

"It's time, wouldn't you say?" One asked.

"But is he ready?" A female voice asked the others. "It will be a waste if he isn't prepared."

"He will be." One other said. The water then began to show an image. It was blurry, but it was able to make out a figure of a girl. "She's the key to awakening his potential. We must act fast, I sense that trouble is approaching."

* * *

Kari sat by her desk, working with a needle and thread to build something. Her desk had been scattered with many fabric materials, and many spools with different colored threads. She got a hold of the thread with her teeth and tugged it to tighten the stitching on the small item she was making. Satisfied with her work, she snipped the loose end of the thread and looked at her creation. The object was shaped as a five prong star that was no bigger than the palm of her hand. The star was designed to look like a person; the top prong having a face as well as some brown thread to resemble a messy hair. The two prongs next to the head were the arms and the lower two were the legs. The top of the first prong had a metal loop that was connected to a small chain with a clip at the end. Smiling with her work, she got up from her chair and headed out the front door.

Leaving her apartment, she pulled her cellphone out from her pocket and dialed a number. Waiting on an answer, she waited outside the entrance to her apartment. "_Hello?_"

"Davis? Hi, it's Kari." She answered. "Where are you?"

"_I'm at the soccer field, why?_" Davis asked.

"I've got something to show you." Kari answered. "I'll see you there in a minute."

"_Ok, I'll be waiting._"

Kari hung up and hurried to where the soccer field was. Having lived here her whole life, she knew very well where the field was. It wasn't that far of a distance, so she'd get there in a few minute or so, given her walking speed. But being excited to see Davis, she decided to jog there. That should cut the time down to maybe a minute.

* * *

"Wait." One voice spoke out as they continued to observe the events taking place in the small water hole. "This isn't right, it's too soon."

"He's not yet ready." A female voice said.

"This is bad." A male, older voice said. "Really bad, he needs to be guided."

"I'll go now then." A male, younger voice said. "He'll need to know his responsibilities sooner than expected." His image slowly faded from sight as he was walking away from the water that showed images of the terror taking place.

"Let me go with you then." The female voice said, following after him.

* * *

"Motomiya has the ball." Davis was alone on the soccer field, kicking his soccer ball around the field as if he was in a game. "He fakes a left." Davis did as he said, he made a fake to the left side, but then darted to the right. "He's got an opening..." Davis then looked ahead and saw the empty goal near. He swung his right leg back and delivered a powerful kick, sending the soccer ball towards the goal in a bending arc. "GOAL!!!" Davis threw his arms up and cheered. "Motomiya has delivered the winning goal. Listen to the crowd!" Davis then imitated the sound of spectator's cheering. "Just listen to them calling his name; Motomiya, Motomiya, Motomiya."

"Motomiya." a male voice called to him in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Davis stopped spinning on the spot. "That's new." He looked over to where the voice was coming from. Right in the middle of the field, there was someone. He looked no older than Davis and he was dressed in a strange attire. He wore red and navy blue shirt under a black and silver hooded jacket that appeared to have shoulder guards on it held together by yellow straps. He had a pair of baggy black pants that matched the jacket in color as well as design. His combat boots as well as his fingerless gloves were designed to match the clothes as well, making it seem as though the entire attire was a one uniform. His hair was quite similar to Davis, save for the fact that it was much more large and spikier than his own. "You a fan? Want my autograph?"

"Davis, it's time." He said. "Today, you're mission starts."

Davis looked at him confused. "Huh? Mission? Well, you sure aren't a fan." Davis walked over to the bleachers to grab his sports bag. "Listen, if you're trying to sign me up for another team, I..." When Davis looked back to the middle of the field, he was no longer there. "...'m not...interested..." Davis looked around the field, but he was nowhere in sight. "That was weird."

"Davis!"

Davis looked over to the direction of the voice. Recognizing the voice and the face it came form, Davis smiled brightly. "Kari." Davis opened his arms as Kari hugged him when she was in reach. Kari quickly pulled away and wiped her shirt. "Oh." Davis looked at himself. He knew why Kari was acting this way. "Maybe I should've headed home to shower after practice."

"That doesn't matter." Kari smiled. "I made you something."

While waiting for Kari to have the item present, Davis looked back to the field and saw the teenager again. "Her gift will assist you."

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked.

"What?" Kari looked up to Davis.

"That weird dude's been telling me these strange stuff." Davis pointed to the person on the field.

Kari looked at the field, but was looking very confused. "Who, there's no one there." Confused himself, Davis looked again. Sure enough no one was there. "Anyways, here it is." Before she could pull it out from her pocket, the two suddenly heard the loud clanging of metal. They both looked at the field and saw a large group of strange black and blue creatures hopping their way towards them, with their helmets bobbing up and down with their movement. "What...what are those things?"

As soon as the things moved faster towards them, Davis grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her along in a run. "Let's go!" The two ran off, down the street that was parallel to the field. As they continued to run, they saw that people on the streets were running in terror. "What the hell?" They saw the people running from more of these small black creatures, which were followed by other monsters, ones that were much larger and much more ferocious. They both watched in horror as many of the people were attacked by these monsters and killed. "Where did they all come from?" Kari asked in fear. Davis' grip on Kari's hand tightened. "We keep running, I'm not gonna let us die here." As they continued to run, a sudden explosion erupted right before them and threw the two apart. Kari was sent flying back to the park, tumbling down the hill.

Davis landed right on the hood of a car with his ears ringing as loud as the Big Ben clock tower. As Davis got off the car, he pressed his palms on his ears to muffle the outside sound and trying to reduce the ringing while closing his eyes, straining from the ringing in his ears. When he removed his hands from his ears, he found that there was no more screaming. No more sounds of terror, no more explosions. When Davis opened his eyes, he found himself standing on a tiny island. He looked around, seeing just how small it was. The island was strangle formed in a perfect circle with one palm tree right in the middle of the sandy island. While Davis continued to look around, he suddenly noticed someone on the island with him, standing right on the shore. It was the same person he saw back on the soccer field. "You, again? What do you want with me?"

"Davis, today's the day." The person said. "Why do you not have her gift?"

"Huh?" Davis looked at him puzzled. "What gift?"

The person sighed as he crossed his arms. "You don't have it yet. I didn't expect this." He then pulled the chain off his neck, tossing it to Davis. "Take this."

Davis reacted fast and caught the item. Looking at it, the chain had a pendant that was shaped like a three pronged crown. The chain was a a gunmetal gray while the crown pendant was a deep solid black. "What is this?"

"It's needed for you to have the power to fight this darkness." The person answered. "But it's only half of the power you require." He then waved his arm and created a large arched door that opened up to a rippling mirror pathway. "The girl, she holds the key to the other half. Find her." Davis slowly walked towards the doorway, but hesitated. "You can't hold back, you have to go." The person then pushed Davis through the door.

Davis stumbled as he managed to keep himself from falling by bracing himself on the wall that was in front of him. He looked around the place, finding himself right back where he started. The recognized the damaged car he flew into from that one explosion, the street that he and Kari were running through. "Kari?" He then remembered that he was separated from her. "Kari!"

* * *

Kari ran through the city with the panicking citizens, while all these dark monsters began to terrorize their homes. Everyone kept running around in panic with no concern about anyone else around them, as long as they survive, they would push their way to safety. With the crowd Kari was running with, they all found themselves in the center plaza of a large corporate building. Looking around, Kari felt that they were safe.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the top of the buildings. Looking up, Kari watched in horror as giant Behemoth monsters roared at them and broke the building apart. Kari ran with the panicking crowd, as many were picked off by the smaller Fiends that had found them. The plaza became filled with more of these monsters, there were some that crawled, some that flew, and some that slithered. Regardless of how they moved, they were threatening the lives of the people here. Kari managed to escape the chaos in the plaza and continued to run out in the streets and more monsters had appeared and more destruction took over the city.

She needed to find a place to hide, somewhere where she could be safe. She didn't care where it was, just as long as it would keep these monsters away. While running around looking for such a place, Kari suddenly found herself blocked from running by a small group of abnormally large and round monsters. By the looks of them, they didn't seem like the running type, but because they were big and there were many of them, running around them was going to be a problem. Also considering that their large side made them seem like a dangerous thing to be crushed by, Kari decided to find another way to escape. Running back, she was blocked by the strange monkey looking creatures that wildly bounced around, surrounding her. Feeling that escape was hopeless, Kari dropped to her knees, buried her head in her arms, and closed her eyes. She waited for them to just be done with her, but instead of feeling the pain of death, she felt nothing. Instead of hearing them attacking, she heard the screeching of the monkey monsters and some strange small explosion sound.

"Are you alright?"

Kari looked up. She found that the monsters that had surrounded her were gone, leaving her alone with one woman. She wore strange clothing; a black and blue high collar halter top with white string laces just outside of the abdomen area, two pink straps crossing across her chest, white bell sleeves that hid a large portion of her hands that wore tan fingerless gloves. Her black stockings went up her thighs, but ended a few inches away from the end of her black shorts, leaving a fair bit of space on her thighs to show some of her clean skin. She also wore two blue clothes that draped over the outside of her legs, and a white sash. Her feet were protected by armored boots that looked fit to kill.

"I said, are you alright?" The woman asked again.

"Uh..yes. Yes, I'm alright." Kari answered.

The woman offered a hand to Kari. "Here, on your feet."

Kari took that hand and she was helped back up her feet. "Thank you." She slapped the dirt off her pants, getting as much out as she could. "Who are you?" Since this woman saved her, she must know what's going on. "What are those things that are attacking everyone? What's going?" She hoped that this woman would give her some answers.

"I don't have much time to explain things." The woman said. "You must find Davis, you must give him the gift you prepared."

Kari reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm she made earlier today. "You mean this? It's just a charm I made for him, what good will this do?"

"This 'charm' is the key to unlocking Davis' hidden powers." The woman answered. The two then heard the roaring sound of more monsters. "You must go, I can guide you to him, but I cannot stay." She then began to glow in a bright blue aura. "Please, find him." Her voice echoed as she slowly disappeared from view as the blue aura also faded with her. Kari did as she was told, he continued to run, looking for Davis, with the charm tightly held in her hands.

* * *

"Kari!" Davis shouted for Kari. People continued to run around in the chaos, but on the fortunate side, there were no monsters to harm them. That didn't stop the people from being calm, Davis was almost trampled by them on more than one occasion.

Suddenly, a giant dragon-like beast flew from above and caused much more chaos. People scattered all over the place, leaving Davis to run around as well. "KARI!!" Davis continued to shout for Kari, hoping that she would hear his voice and respond. The dragon continued to make the fear worse, swooping down and picking off the people little by little. Davis had his share of blood splashed on him, but it didn't stop him from running for his life. Davis managed to get away from the mob, and away from the dragon, narrowly missing a swing from its tail. Deciding to take a different route to safety, Davis cut through the alley he dove into.

The alley wasn't exactly the best place to hide. With more than just a dragon flying overhead, the two parallel buildings were tearing the building apart, with debris falling from above and landing with a shattering effect. Just watching the large chunks break on impact made Davis knew that he didn't want to be underneath one of those. He then heard the low growl from up ahead, and it didn't sound like it came from a dog. Knowing that danger was just around the corner, Davis quickly tried to look for a place to hide. To his luck, he spotted a garbage dumpster just a few feet away. Davis quickly ran for the dumpster, running while trying to making his steps unheard. He jumped right into the dumpster and closed the top. He kept his breathing low while he heard the growling getting louder. He held his breath when he heard the growling to the point where it almost made the metal dumpster vibrate. The growl then began to fade, getting softer and softer, until he could no longer hear it through the crashing of the debris. He slowly opened the lid of the dumpster and scanned the area, making sure it was empty.

"Whew." Davis sighed in relief. Davis got out of the dumpster and continued to run. When he reached the other end, he quickly ducked behind a bus that had flipped over. He peeked inside and saw that there were still some people inside, all dead. He quickly averted his gaze, wishing not to vomit at the sight of so much blood and corpses.

* * *

While Kari ran through the city through the destruction, she suddenly began to see something out of the already un-ordinary. She began to see glowing blue auras that seemed to have the image of the woman in it. She ran towards the aura, but when she got cinches towards it, it disappeared. Looking ahead, she then saw the same aura in another location. Perhaps this was the guide that the woman was offering to give her. She followed the beacons of blue aura, which seemed to take her through the safe areas of the city where either no monsters were or where they had just left. When she reached one more glowing aura, she then spotted Davis hiding behind a flipped bus, looking to make sure the coast was clear. "Davis!"

When Davis saw Kari running towards him, he left his hiding spot, embracing Kari in a hug. "Kari, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari smiled in relief, knowing that Davis was safe. "Here, take this." Kari gave the charm to Davis. "Someone told me that you would need this."

Davis looked at the charm. He didn't have much time to admire the work on it, an arrow suddenly landed right between them. Looking down, the arrow suddenly exploded, throwing the two back. Kari landed hard, but was still conscious. Davis landed on his back in a very painful impact. As he slowly got up, he saw that Kari was being surrounded by more monsters. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Before he ran towards them, he felt something strange coming from the two new items. He held the two items in his two hands and saw that they were glowing, glowing rather brightly. Suddenly the two items glowed so bright that Davis was forced to close his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, he found that the two charms were now attached to the ends of two very giant keys. The one that had Kari's charm on it, was a white key that had an angelic appearance to it. The one with the crown charm was a black key had a demonic look. As he held the two keys in his hand, he suddenly felt a strange filling of energy flowing through him. He suddenly had a flood of thought entering his mind, he suddenly knew what to do with them. "HEY!! I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!!" He ran towards them and slashed at them with the two keys. As he struck them with a few hits, they disappeared in black smoke.

Kari looked at Davis in shock. "Davis? But...how?"

Davis then saw some of the stray ones trying to run away, and some others actually flew. "Annoying little..." Davis chased them, managing to hack down a stray. He watched as they all scattered, as if the sight of the giant keys made them run in panic. "Oh no you don't." Davis ran towards the runners and managed to catch up to them. Davis attacked them, getting in the middle of them all, followed by Davis generating three orbs of energy that surrounded him, exploded, and destroyed the monsters. When the smoke cleared, Davis looked at his weapons. "How did I know to do that?" He then quickly looked up, watching the flying monsters. "Don't think I forgot about you." He then threw his two keys at them, watching them spin as they closed in on their target. Once the keys made contact with the monsters, they suddenly began to rapidly hurl in unnatural directions, cutting the monsters down. The keys then flew back to him and he easily caught them. "How? How did I know that they would do that?" Davis looked over to Kari. "Are you ok?"

Kari stared at the two large keys that Davis was holding. "What are those? Why is my charm attached to that one?"

Davis looked at the keys again himself. After staring at them for some time, he suddenly had one word run through his mind, just one. "Key...blade."

"What?" Kari looked to Davis.

"Keyblade." Davis said again, but louder for Kari to hear. "They're called Keyblades."

"But how...how do you that? How did you do all those things?" Kari asked.

"I..." Davis looked at the weapons once more. "I don't know. I don't even know why I have these." Another explosion in the distance drew their attention. "We can talk about this later. We gotta keep running." Kari nodded in agreement and the two ran off, trying to find some shelter from all this destruction.

"Where are we gonna go?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." Davis answered. "But we need to get away from here, somewhere safe."

* * *

**There you go, Chapter One. If any of you are Kamen Rider Fans, can you see the tie it has to Decade? Don't worry too much though, it won't follow the series word for word, it'll only have small elements. There's gonna be some more detail about the plot in the next chapter, but you'll have to wait for it to know what it is.**

**Please give a review on this story. Depending on what you say, I might keep going with this.  
**


	2. World One: Davis' Mission

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll do my best to update this occasionally, but I have a Naruto story that I'd like to focus on more.**

**That being said, that doesn't mean I'll completely ignore this one. I actually want to have this finished and finished well. So I beg you guys to stay devoted to my story and enjoy it.**

**With all said and done, let's get this story on the road.**

**

* * *

**

"Get the hell away from me!" Davis slashed at more of these monsters, eliminating them into black smoke. "Come on, we gotta keep moving."

Kari stayed close to Davis as they continued to run through the city. There were no people around, save for the ones that didn't survive the onslaught of these monsters. Davis made a turn at the street intersection and immediately came to a halt. Kari stopped right next to him to see what was going on. There were corpses everywhere, people who fell victim to the attacks and many of them had been bleeding. Kari almost hurled at the sight of so much blood, she looked away, closing her eyes. Davis held her close, putting a hand around her back and one to the back of her head.

"There's gotta be a safe place." Davis looked around to see if there was a path they could take to leave this area. As Davis was scanning for an opening, a large monster swooped in from above, trying to grab one of them. Davis pulled Kari down and ducked just in time, with the claws of the flying monster leaving a large gust in its path. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Kari coughed out.

Davis helped Kari on her feet. Holding onto her hand, the two continued running in hopes of finding their haven, wherever it could be. As they left the block they were previously in, they found themselves in a more open area and were terrified to see such a sight before them. They found different monsters attacking each other, ripping others apart, biting, even eating at the others.

"Why?" Kari dropped to the ground crouching. "Why is this happening? Why are we suffering? WHY?"

Davis was now lost at words. He didn't know what was going on, he had his own questions that he wanted answer. Suddenly, a large explosion erupted from behind. Davis turned around and saw a large flare coming towards him. Davis threw his arms up to cover his face from the brightness it emitted and the heat it was giving off.

* * *

Davis opened his eyes, expecting to find himself in the afterlife. But instead, he found himself back on the small island. The recognized this place as the island from before; the unnatural fact that the island is tiny and formed in a perfect circle, the one palm tree situated right in the middle of the island, and the sun at the most perfect place on the sky. Being here, he knew that it meant he wasn't alone. He spotted the person from before, standing directly in front of him.

"This world's already suffering the outbreak of evil." The person said. "But you still have time."

"Time for what?" Davis asked. "What's going on here? What are those things? Who are you?" Davis needed answers. No, he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"Your world is being devoured by the evil that has been brought from the darkness. Those creatures that you've been seeing are called Heartless." Sora snapped his fingers and suddenly a small black creature appeared in s puff of smoke. "Don't worry, this one isn't real, but this is what a Heartless is." Snapping his fingers again, the Heartless disappeared. "The Heartless feed on the hearts of everything and everyone. When someone loses their heart to them, they become one themselves."

Davis was horrified by this, the Heartless take the hearts of their victims and change them into one of their own. "Well, that answers what, but now I want and answer to who."

"That's fair." He smiled. "My name is Sora."

"Sora?" The name was rather strange for a guy, but that wasn't the issue at hand. This person clearly knew something he didn't, so it'd be better to keep the topic on the situation at hand. "What can you tell me then?"

"Your world isn't the only one that is threatened by the Heartless." Sora explained. He brought out a hand and a small planet appeared floating on the palm. "Their goal is to cover all the worlds in darkness and by doing so, weaken the barrier that keeps Kingdom Hearts locked." The planet then began to grow darker as shadow took over it.

"Kingdom Hearts?"

"It's the door that holds all great power and wisdom. It is the heart of everything in the worlds." Sora walked up Davis, moving past him while looking up at the sky. The planet that was previously in his hand was now floating in the center of the island. More small planets then began to appear, floating around each other and around Davis and Sora. All the planets then became covered in darkness and then a large moon appeared above them all. The moon's shape wasn't round, instead it was shaped like a hearts. "If the Heartless manage to get into Kingdom Hearts, there's no telling what kind of terror would be unleashed. That's way you need to stop this from happening, you need to save them." The planets and the large moon that represented Kingdom Hearts faded from view, leaving Davis and Sora alone.

Davis turned around to face Sora. "Wait, what can I do?"

"With the power of the Keyblades, you have the power to prevent the Heartless from clouding the worlds in darkness."

The Keyblades then appeared in his hands again. He looked down to them, admiring the craftsmanship, but he looked back to Sora. "But how?"

"You need to unlock the doors of all the worlds." Sora brought out a hand and from the palm, an image of a planet appeared, just like earlier. "In doing so, all the light from that world will be released and it will be eliminated." The planet that was floating on his hand suddenly began to glow a bright light and then it exploded.

"Eliminate? But I thought you told me to save them." Davis was taken back by the the thought of destroying a whole world, let alone more than one.

"It must be done." Sora said. "By destroying the worlds, there'll be nothing for the Heartless to darken. With no darkness in the world, Kingdom Hearts will remain safe. Once all the worlds have been unlocked, the Heartless will be powerless, leaving my friends and I to rebuild the worlds."

Davis thought all this through; his world was threatened along with many other worlds, and apparently he was the only person who could stop this. "Alright, where do I start?"

Sora smiled when Davis made the decision to carry out his duty. "There's nothing more you can do in your world, you'll have to start elsewhere. But don't worry, while you travel to the other worlds, I'll keep your world safe until then. First, you'll have to go to your town's train station. A train will be waiting there for you, it'll take you to your first destination."

* * *

Davis then found himself back at the terrorized city, with Kari still alive.

_Find the train. Save the other worlds and your world will be saved too._

"Kari." Davis reached out and held onto Kari's shoulder. "Come on, we gotta go."

"But where?" Kari asked. "Look at this place, there's nowhere we can go. Nowhere is safe."

Davis grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her closer to him. "Listen, I know what I have to do. We need to go to the train station."

Kari slowly calmed herself down, knowing that Davis would keep her safe, she didn't see any reason to be incredibly worried. "Why there?"

"There's a train that's waiting for us. It'll take us to another world." Davis say that Kari wasn't entirely sure of what he was talking about. In all honesty, even Davis didn't know it completely well. "I can't explain it that well, but you need to trust me. Can you do that?"

Kari nodded her head. With that, the two left the streets and made their way to the train station. It would take a while for them to get there, since the train station was far up north. Thanks to Sora's promise, Davis and Kari had no trouble of being confronted by a Heartless. Seeing that the chaos has finally ceased, he felt that he could trust Sora to keep this world safe while he carried on his responsibility to save all the other worlds.

Upon arriving in the train station, they found in no better condition than the entire city. Corpses were scattered throughout the station, trained were overturned, and structures were destroyed. Despite the damage to the place, the Heartless were no longer around so Davis had all the time he needed to look through the station for their train. While the two walked through the terminals, they continued to encounter either a destroyed train, or no train at all. However, after finding one other empty terminal, Davis found what he was looking for. "Look, there it is." Davis pointed to the end of the terminal. Kari looked in the direction of where he pointed. Sure enough, a train was waiting for them. The train looked quite different than the others that were around. For starters, it didn't look much like a train, but more like a monorail. There was only one doorway which was at the front ride side, with a silver and gold streak going along the side of the white body. While it looked like a monorail, the size of it was almost twice the size of a standard RV, by height, length, and width. The windows on the train made it seem more like an RV, having three on each side, one at the back, and a large on at the front.

"That's a train?" Kari asked. "How do we even know this is it?"

"Well, I don't see any other train that looks worth running." Davis said. He ran to the train and as he stood in front of it, the door slid open. Going inside, Davis was surprised by what he saw; the interior looked nothing like a monorail or an RV. It was as if they were inside a house; a lobby to enter into, a washroom just across the entrance, a kitchen next to the lobby complete with a sink, stove, cabinets, and dining tables. Further down, Davis saw that the place even had bedrooms, a total of four with large beds that looked comfortable just by the sight of it. On the other side of the lobby was the part that made it look like a train, controls to pilot the train and seats for the whoever is driving the train. "I think its safe to say we found the right train.

Kari stood in the middle of the kitchen, looking around the area. "So, how do we get this train moving?"

"I don't know." Davis walked over to the control room. He had absolutely no experience in driving a train. Heck, he doesn't even have a license to drive a car, so that didn't help much either. Entering the control room, Davis sat down on the left side, looking at everything that was presented before him.

Kari joined him to see if she could provide some sort of help. "Anything?"

"Well, I'm wondering if I should push that button." Davis pointed to a large blue button that was directly above a large screen. The button was roughly the same size as the diameter of a golf ball, and that fact that it was blue it stood out from all the switches and black or white buttons. "What's the worst that can happen?" Kari shrugged her shoulders, that was enough for Davis to do what he wanted. Davis pushed the blue button and suddenly, the screen lit up. Davis and Kari looked at the screen, words began to appear on the screen, letter by letter.

_**Starting.**_

_**Destination: Unknown World**_

_**Estimated time: 2 hours  
**_

The two suddenly felt the train moving. They looked out the window and saw that they were indeed moving. Davis reached out to open the window, but it wouldn't move. "Well, that's nice to know." Davis sat down on one of the dining chairs. The motion of the train wasn't bumpy, in fact it was rather comfortable, it was smooth. With two hours to spare until they arrive at their first world, Davis decided to pass the time with a snack. He got up from the chair and approached the fridge. Opening it, he was surprised to see so much inside; water, milk, juice, fruits, practically everything one would find in a fridge was in this one. Before he could even reach inside to pull something out to eat, he heard Kari crying in one of the bedrooms.

Davis slowly entered the bedroom Kari was in, finding her sitting on her bed. "Hey, you alright?"

"How you even say that?" Kari wiped the tears from her face. "Our world is attacked by monsters and we may never see it again."

"Hey, hey, don't say that." Davis sat down next to her. "Look, I promise you that we'll see our world again. No matter what, I'll do everything in my power to save our world." He reached over to hold Kari's hand. "I won't stop until my mission is complete." Kari smiled at this, she knew that when Davis made a promise he would always keep it, no matter how big it seemed. "Alright, well get some rest. I'll wake you when we've made our stop." He got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Kari to get under the sheets and rest with the time she had to spare.  
_**

* * *

**_

Sora stood closest to the small pool and watched the events from within.

"Well?" Someone asked from the shadow. "How did it go?"

Sora looked over to the figure who was speaking to him. "He's starting his mission. He'll be arriving at his first world soon." Sora looked back to the pool. "We need to do what we can to keep the girl's world safe."

"We'll do what we can." The female voice said. "But Davis needs to complete his mission if he wants to save her world."

"He'll do it." Sora said reassuringly. "He has to."

"Well, where is going first?"

* * *

Davis pushed open the large wooden double doors. He pushed them wide enough to allow Kari to walk through without having to push the doors out herself. Once Kari made it past the doors, they closed back up with a fairly silent wooden creak.

"Where are we?" Kari asked. The place was dark, and it was rather quiet.

Davis looked around the area, it looked like a rather old town, the buildings were designed as if they were Victorian styled, something that Japan didn't have. Clearly, this was a different world. "Let's find some people, maybe they can tell us some things." The two continued to wander through the night town. There were many shops in this area, but they were all closed and even boarded up, as if they were out of business. "Don't you find it weird that the town is this quiet?"

Kari noticed a sign that was in large brass letters. _Traver Town: Third District_ "Traverse Town?"

As the two continued to walk, they found themselves in the more wide open area of the district. "Kari, do you see anybody here?"

Kari looked at all the buildings, but found that none of them had their lights one. All their windows and doors were either broken or boarded up. "No, I don't see anybody."

As they continued to looked for any sign of human life, they suddenly heard some strange noise. They looked over to where it was coming from and saw what it was. Davis pulled Kari behind him as he brought his Keyblades out. "Heartless!" He recognized the familiar Soldier Heartless from back on their home world, without a doubt they would be easy to deal with.

"Uh..Davis?"

"What is it?" Davis looked back to Kari, who was staring at something to his left. When Davis turned around, he was just as surprised by the sight. A Large Body stood before them, staring down on them. "Uh oh." The Large Body hunched forward, preparing to attack. Before Davis could strike, the Large Body threw its stomach forward, launching Kari and Davis back. Kari fell into an abandoned cart that had fabrics on display, while Davis landed on a pile of crates. Groaning, Davis slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage. "God dammit..." Davis had found himself wrapped up in a large rag cloth that was covering those crates, giving him a makeshift hood and scarf. "That really hurt you know!" As Davis approached the Heartless, intent on destroying them, they suddenly disappeared in the black smoke that would appear when they were destroyed. "Huh?" Davi watched as all the Heartless were eliminated one by one by something. Once they were all gone, Davis looked for whoever or whatever it was that did this, but found nothing. He then remembered about Kari and ran over to her. "Kari! You alright?"

Kari slowly got on her feet, dusting herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm lucky that I landed on something soft." She looked behind him and saw that the Heartless were gone. "Did you get rid of them all?"

Davis looked back as well. "No, they just starting disappearing. I didn't do anything."

Kari then saw someone standing in the middle of the open district. "Was it him?" Kari pointed at the figure.

Davis saw the person too, this person was covered in a cape that went around the back and over the left arm. A hood covered the face, with only the lower portion visible in the light that was available to them.

"Are you two alright?" The person asked. It was a male voice, a young one as well. "You shouldn't be here, this part of town is dangerous and..." He stopped suddenly. "...wait..." He looked over at Davis, as if her was inspecting him. "Keyblade?" The hooded swordsman tilted his head upon seeing Davis' weapons. "So it's you. You're the one responsible for everything, you're the devil!" From his right hand, a weapon materialized. The bladed weapon was shaped in a unique design, resembling a devil's wing. The frame of the wing was a malevolent purple color with the wings of the blade in a blood red. The hilt of the sword had an eye that practically glowed an eerie cyan and would send a chill down the spine of anyone. Gripping his sword tightly in his hand, he charged at Davis, attacking him. Davis blocked the first strike and jumped back.

While Kari was left with nothing except to watch as this fight went on, someone stood on the roof of the largest building in the district, watching what was going on from below. "Keyblade Bearer, you shouldn't be here." A female voice spoke. "You're not wanted, you don't belong here. No, you don't belong anywhere." She walked away from the scene, moving to the other side of the building's roof. "You'll meet your end here."

* * *

**And there it is.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'll try to update it again soon, but there are no promises.**

**Please give me a review, I'd really like to know how many of you are reading and enjoying this. I also appreciate anything you guys notice in the story. If there are any mistakes, let me know so I can have them fixed.**

**Peace out friends.  
**


	3. Traverse Town: Secure the World

**Uh oh...****. look at what Davis has got himself into.**

**Well, let's just read on and see where this all leads to.  
**

**

* * *

**

Davis fought off this mysterious savior turned enemy as Kari was forced to simply stay back and watch the two battle it out. The attacker slashed at Davis with an overhead strike, but Davis blocked the strike with his Keyblades crossed above him. As he sweeped forward with his Keyblades, the fighter jumped back, landing in a graceful fashion. The fighter then threw his sword at Davis, but he managed to block it. The sword then flew right back at the fighter's hands, but he threw it again, getting blocked again. When Davis blocked it a third time, he had the feeling another one was coming. When the fighter threw his sword again, Davis hit it away, but due to an unknown force, the sword flew right back into the fighter's hand.

"God dammit." Davis cursed under his breath. He charged at the fighter, scraping his Keyblades against the concrete floor and letting sparks fly. He then swung them up and forward. His strike was blocked, but Davis had a back-up; he brought the Keyblades further up and landed a front kick right at the fighter's chest. But he didn't back off; the fighter then charged at Davis with his sword, but Davis blocked it with the Oblivion Keyblade. The two fighters stood there with their weapons crossed, trying to overpower the other. Davis then pushed forward with enough strength to jump back and away from his opponent.

Kari ran forward, stopping in her tracks and putting herself right between Davis and this other fighter. "Stop, just stop!" Kari threw her arms out to the side, blocking this fighter from getting to Davis.

The fighter dropped his guard when Kari stood in his path. "Kari? What are you doing here?"

Kari looked at him in question. "You know me? How?" The fighter sheathed his sword on his back and removed his hood, revealing his identity. "Ken?"

"Kari, why are you protecting him?" Ken asked. He pointed his sword towards Davis. "He's the one who's trying to destroy the worlds."

"No, he isn't!" Kari shouted. "Davis is trying to save those worlds."

Ken then looked at her shocked. "Davis? That's Davis?" Davis removed the cloth that was covering his face, and tossed it aside. Ken then realized that Kari was telling the truth. "Davis? What are you doing here? How did you get the Keyblades?"

Davis looked around the place, somewhat concerned about the surroundings. "I think we should talk about this somewhere else." The Keyblades disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Davis' hands free. "Come on, follow us."

* * *

Amazing about the train was that there seemed to be an almost endless supply of food for them to eat. The three decided to make simple ramen while they sat down and discussed the current situation.

"So this train was just waiting for you at the station?" Ken asked, slurping in the noodles he scooped up with his chopsticks.

"And Sora said that he'll keep our world safe while I save the others." Davis finished his story. "Once I save all the other worlds, ours will be saved too."

Kari had just finished her bowl and got up from her chair to put her bowl away in the sink. "So what about you? How did you end up here and why did you call Davis the 'devil'?"

"Someone told me that a devil would be responsible for the destruction of the world." Ken answered. "When our city was attacked by those monsters, I followed the person to a safe spot and I was told everything."

"Who?" Davis asked. "Who's this person?"

"I don't know." Ken said. "But I know that it was a girl, probably our age, maybe younger." Ken had now finished his noodles and drank the broth. "She gave me the Soul Eater and told me that if I ever encountered the Keyblade bearer, I'd have to kill him."

Davis had now finished with his own bowl and stacked it on top of Ken's empty bowl. "Well, what do you think now? You still want to kill me?"

"Of course not." Ken said instantly, almost giving no thought into the answer. "You're my best friend. There's no way you can be trying to destroy worlds. But what do you plan to do in this world?"

"I'm gonna save it." Davis said. "I'm gonna find out about the Heartless here and get rid of them." Davis got up from his seat. "I'm gonna head into town, find some people and ask about the Heartless."

"Wait, let me help." Ken offered. "You might need it. I know how to fight them too, and you might not always be able to keep Kari safe on your own."

Davis and Kari smiled at this. "Sounds like a good idea, don't you think Davis?"

"I think so too." Davis said. "Let's get going then."

* * *

The three arrived at the first district of the town. This area seemed more lively, people were walking around the place, buildings had lights on, and shops were open. While the atmosphere was still quiet, it was now a calm and peaceful kind of quiet, compared to the suspicious and gloomy quietness of the second and third district.

"Well, at least this part of town is peaceful." Ken commented.

The trio walked through the district, taking closer looks at some of the shops that were open.

"I say we ask around town, maybe someone might know about the Heartless that are here." Davis decided.

The three spent the next while asking around the district about the Heartless, but almost none of them seemed to know much, or refused to make conversation with them. After spending almost an hour talking to practically everyone in the district, they had gotten nowhere. The three ended their 'mission' sitting in an open cafe.

"Well, I think that really sucked." Davis said. "Nobody seems to know anything."

"You'd think that with such danger outside this district, someone would know something about it." Ken commented. "Unless someone gives us some insight, the Heartless aren't going to be gone anytime soon."

The three sighed in disappointment at their dead end. It seemed as though this mission to save the worlds would be much longer than anticipated.

"Uh, excuse me." The three looked over to the voice, finding a man sitting in a table next to them. He wore a tight fit white t-shirt, blue jeans, and a large orange waistband. While his back was turned, he turned around to face them. He had a cigarette lit in his mouth and puffs of smoke hovered above him. "You three here want to know 'bout the Heartless?"

Davis looked at him in surprise. "You know of them too?"

"Well sure, everyone here does." He answered. "Folks 'round here are too scared of 'em to talk about it. Lots of lives were lost to 'em."

"What can you tell us?" Ken asked.

The man got up from his chair and moved over to their table. Before sitting down, he tossed his cigarette aside, letting it fall onto the floor. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "The Heartless go wild all over the second and third district, leaving everybody to stay here in the first. This town has a security system, but its been damaged for a while. Only Ansem knows how to fix it."

"Ansem?" Kari asked. "Where is he?"

"Oh, you're not gonna like this." The man leaned back on his chair. "Ansem has a tower located in the second district. Because of the Heartless threat, he's as much a prisoner in his home as we all are." He got up from his chair and looked towards the second district. "See that large tower? That there is Ansem's tower. You're gonna have trouble getting there with all the Heartless roaming around."

"Then what do you recommend?" Davis asked. "We've got no other choice. We need to get rid of these Heartless."

The man smirked. "I like your guts kid. Here, follow me." Cid led the three to the far corner of the cafe. "Traverse Town has many secret passages everywhere. It's what many people have used to escape the Heartless. Along with the town sewage system, there are also hidden tunnels." Cid kneeled down by the wooden wall. Running his fingertips along the edge, he pushed the wall in and it moved aside, revealing a secret tunnel. The opening was fairly small, leaving them to have to crawl through. "This one here'll lead you straight to Ansem's tower. You'll find quite a few forks on the way, just go left on each one and you'll end up right outside the tower."

Ken was the first to go into the tunnel, followed by Kari. Before going in himself, Davis looked to the man who helped them out. "Thanks for this."

"Don't mention it, kid." The man said. "Now get going. Don't want to lose your friends."

Davis entered the tunnel, but before going further in Davis looked back. "Oh wait, could I get a name?"

The man smiled. "Name's Cid Highwind." Cid them slammed the wall, letting the doorway to the secret passage slowly close. "Good luck Davis."

"Wait, what?" Davis tried to turn around to stop the door. "How do you know my name?" The door then closed on him, leaving Davis stuck in the tunnel. "Hey!" _Oh great._ "Hey guys, don't leave me." Davis tried to crawl as fast as he could to catch up with them. Several feet in, he noticed a dim light up ahead. "Uh, guys?"

"Davis, we're here." Kari's voice echoed.

Davis continued forward, when the dim light brightened, Davis suddenly found the tunnel to expand, now allowing him to comfortably walk through. "Whoa." Davis looked around, the tunnel had connected to a large cave, lit by several torches.

"Davis, over here." Ken waved.

Davis caught up with the two. "Sorry, I got held up." Davis felt it was best to avoid bringing up Cid and the fact he knew his name. Perhaps he could mention it another time, but their focus was with finding Ansem. "Alright, he said to take a left at every fork." Davis looked to the only two passageways that were available to them, aside from the one that they came from. "Let's get going."

The three followed Cid's directions, taking the left path of each fork they came upon. Eventually, the path ended with a ladder that led up to the surface. Davis went up first, with Ken following after him, and Kari last. Davis slowly opened the the manhole and scouted the area, keeping a close eye for any Heartless that could be around. "Alright, it's clear." Davis got out through the manhole, helping Ken and Kari out. "Stay quiet, we don't want to attract any Heartless." Recognizing the large tower before them as Ansem's tower, they went to the front doors. When they made it, they tried opening the large metal double doors, but found it locked.

"Great, now what?" Kari asked. "If this tower really is well protected, there's no way we can get in."

"Wait, hold on." Davis looked to something that was on the right of the double doors. "Look at this." A large keyhole was placed next to the doors.

"Davis, there's one here too." Ken pointed to another large keyhole on the left.

"I think I know how to open these doors." Davis brought out his two Keyblades. "Ken." He tossed the Oathkeeper to Ken. "Alright, just put it in and twist." Together, Davis and Ken inserted the Keyblades into the keyholes and unlocked the doors.

Unfortunately, the sound of the opening doors were loud. When the doors opened, Heartless began to swarm the area just outside the tower.

"Shit." Davis cursed. "Get in!" Ken tossed the Oathkeeper back to Davis. "Close the door." Ken and Kari proceeded to close the double doors while Davis fought off the Heartless that were approaching them. "Get back!" One slash was enough to get rid of these Shadows, but their mass numbers were increasing than diminishing.

"Davis!" Ken shouted. The double doors were close to closing. "Hurry!"

Slashing at one more Heartless, Davis turned and ran towards the doors "Keep closing!" When he was just a good two to three feet away, Davis jumped forward. He narrowly slipped through the doors just before they closed. The double doors locked on their own, keeping the Heartless out.

_**

* * *

**_

A man sat alone by a fireplace in a dark large library, with nothing but a glass of wine in one hand and a book in another. While he was reading his book, the doors to the library opened.

"Holy samosa." Davis looked around as he made his rather strange remark. "This is one big library."

"Hey look, someone's here." Kari pointed to the man.

The three slowly approached the man, who had put his wine glass down on the table next to his chair. "I was wondering when you'd be arriving." He got up from his chair to face the three. He wore a white lab coat that was large enough to cover the black suit he wore underneath. A red wool scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck with one end hanging behind him and the other end hanging over his right shoulder. His face had the complexion of a man in his mid forties, or at least his early fifties, but the brightness of his blond hair seemed to contradict that. His hair was pushed all back and hanging over the back of his neck. A short goatee was also on his face to give him a better look of age. "I had hoped you would be here before all this trouble got out of hand."

Davis looked at the man curiously. "Are you Ansem?"

"Ansem the Wise, at your service." Ansem bowed slightly. "No need to introduce yourselves, I know very well who you all are." Now come, we have work to do. He turned towards the doorway opposite of the one Davis and the others came in. The three followed Ansem through the door; upon entering the next room, their eyes were almost blinded by the sudden change in lighting. From the calm and dark atmosphere of the library, came the atmosphere of technology; this room was one giant laboratory complete with computers and strange machines. Ansem walked up to the large computer system, watching every screen.

"What is all this?" Ken asked, walking next to Ansem.

"This, this is the town's security system." Ansem answered. "Ever since the Heartless had begun to appear, I had this set up to protect the people." Ansem then pointed to all the screens that were showing nothing but static, which was pretty much all of them, save for the one that showed the first district in a few different angles. "However, the security system seems to have broken down. Because of it, the second and third district are unprotected."

"Well, that's why we're here." Kari said. "Can you tell us how to fix it?"

"Of course." Ansem answered. "Fixing it is fairly simple, getting to the source of the trouble is what will be perilous." Ansem typed on the large keyboard, which brought out a map of the entire town right in the center screen. "My tower is located right here." The box that represented Ansem's Tower lit up. "The source is right here." A red line appeared directing from Ansem's Tower to a location in the third district. "That's the clock tower. Underneath the tower is a large circuit system that powers the security system."

"It doesn't look too bad." Davis said. "Heartless are nothing against the Keyblade."

"Then I wish you all well." Ansem said. "I have faith in you three." Ansem handed them a slip of paper. "Just follow those instructions, and you'll fix the system quickly."

The three left Ansem in his lab as they exited the tower, ready to go back out against the horde of Heartless Shadows. When they exited the tower, the Heartless immediately appeared. Ken and Davis brought out their weapons as Kari stayed behind them.

"Focus only on the ones in front." Ken said, slashing at a few before them. "Don't stop to attack, keep moving and striking. I'll stay behind Kari to cover the rear."

"Roger that." Davis nodded. The three moved forward as Davis attacked the Heartless in front of them and Ken attacked any that tried to attack from behind.

The three continued to trek through the district, making their way to the third district and towards the clock tower. They were fortunate that the Heartless were weak enough to fall in just one strike. As they got closer to the clock tower, the Heartless slowly began to lessen in numbers, until they were all gone.

"Guys, they're gone." Kari said.

The three looked around, wondering if this was a sneak attack by the Heartless. When they saw that there truly were no more Heartless around, they lowered their guard. "I guess they gave up." Davis's Keyblades flashed in a bright light before disappearing. "That'll make fixing the security system easier." As they made their way towards the clock tower, Davis heard a faint creaking sound. "You guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Ken asked.

"Listen." Davis put a hand to his ear to try and make his hearing somewhat clearer. The creaking sound then changed to the faint sound of metal clanging. Locating where it was coming from, Davis looked up. Above them were some chunks of metal just floating there. Davis then saw that they were descending on them quickly. "Look out!" Davis pointed up to the sky.

Ken and Kari looked up and saw the pieces of metal falling from the sky. "Kari!" Ken dove at Kari, moving himself and her out of the way of the falling metal.

The pieces fell all over the place, luckily missing the three. "Where the hell did all this come from?" Davis cautiously approached the closest piece of metal. Picking it up, Davis examined it. "It kinda looks like a helmet." The helmet was very large to be a human's helmet, it was almost as big as the diameter of a car tire, maybe bigger. What was most strange was that despite being solid metal, it was fairly light. While still examining it, the other parts began to move

"What's going on?" Kari asked, watching the pieces slowly starting to move towards each other.

"Kari, stay back." Ken drew out the Soul Eater blade. "Hide."

All the pieces then formed together; a large torso with gauntlets and armored boots, all joined together, but not connected. The helmet that Davis was holding suddenly flew from his hands and landed on top of the giant armor set.

"Oh crap..." Davis muttered. "KEN!"

The giant Guard Armor threw its feet up, sending them crashing down on the two. Ken and Davis managed to move out of the way in time. Davis brought out his two Keyblades, gripping them tightly. "Kari, find an open house and stay in there." Davis called out to Kari. Nodding in understanding, Kari ran from the courtyard, going up the steps to find any open door to hide in. After moving through many locked doors, she came across a shoe store with the door unlocked. Opening it, Kari quickly ran inside and locked the door behind her.

The Guard Armor slowly approached Davis and Ken, spinning its arms around in such fast speed.

"How the hell do we deal with this thing?" Davis asked.

Ken watched carefully, looking for any possible opening through the spinning gauntlets. "There!" Ken threw his Soul Eater and precisely hit the Guard Armor directly at the head. The gauntlets stopped spinning, leaving the giant soldier dazed, as the arms just dropped to the ground. "Get him Davis!" Ken ran to the fallen Gauntlets and began to attack them, making sure they wouldn't start spinning like a buzzsaw again.

Nodding, Davis charged at the Guard Armor. He jumped up to get right at the helmet with a direct strike from the Oathkeeper Keyblade. The strike was enough to get the Guard Armor to fall over and land on its back with a hard clank of metal on concrete. He then began to strike the helmet repeatedly, not willing to give the Guard Armor a chance to fight back. However, being much bigger and much stronger, it was only a matter of time. The Guard Armor managed to throw itself back on it's feet, getting Davis off. The giant armor then proceeded to raise its feet one by one, and drop the feet on the ground crushing anything underneath.

Davis rolled out of the way from one of the Hammerfeet strikes. "Dammit! Ken, a little help!"

Ken hit the Gauntlets once more and both of them fell to the ground, out of commission. "Alright, get out of the way!" Ken raised his Soul Eater blade up to the air focusing energy into the weapon. Three dark orbs then formed, spinning around the sword. Ken then slashed forward, sending the orbs towards the Guard Armor. Each hit the helmet, dazing the monster once again. Davis took the opportunity to get close to the legs and attack them. He spun around rapidly striking the legs several times and successfully demobilizing them. "That got 'em." Davis jumped out of the way as the large torso dropped to the ground unable to move now. Davis jumped up to the head and with a powerfully assisted swing, struck the helmet hard enough to send it flying from the torso and off into the back alleys of the town, an attack that could easily be interpreted as a decapitation.

Ken panted as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "We did it."

Davis smiled in relief, the Guard Armor was finally gone, now they could get to work on fixing the security system. Before he could, Davis looked around the district. "Kari? Kari, where are you?"

"Davis!" Kari left the house she was hiding in to see Davis.

"Kari." Davis turned around when he heard her voice. "It's over now, we got rid of that thing. Come on, we have a town to fix."

* * *

Davis, Ken, and Kari left the clock tower with a look of satisfaction.

"Well, I think that did the trick." Davis said. "Now I can talk all I want and as loud as I want and not worry about something trying to kill me." To prove his statement, Davis spun around on the spot while he threw his head to the air and screamed. Sure enough, no Heartless appeared. Traverse Town was saved.

"Davis."

Davis looked towards the water fountain and saw Ansem there. "Ansem." When the three approached him, he was joined by three others; two women, and Cid. "Cid, you're here too?"

"You know his name?" Kari asked.

"I'm the one who keeps the security system in check." Cid said. "Knowing you'd be here, I thought it'd be best to see how strong you were."

Ken looked to the other unnamed two. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yuffie." She wore a black vest over a shirt, that showed a bit of her midriff, brown short shorts with a black belt and pouch, and high rising boots. Her hair was short cut with a headband, and she had what looked like a giant ninja star strapped to her back. "This is Aerith."

"Hello." She said in a calm voice. She wore a pink summer dress complete with a pink bow tying her hair back. What was odd about the dress-up was the brown boots she wore. Davis wasn't much of a fashion consultant, but he could see the somewhat odd appearance of the boots. Maybe it'd be best to look somewhere else.

"Now that the security system is back up, we must help the people get back to their regular lives." Ansem said.

"The sooner the better as well." Yuffie said.

* * *

Ansem, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid stood before Davis, Kari, and Ken as they all stood just outside the train in the station. With the threat of the Heartless now ended in Traverse Town, Davis and his company no longer had a reason to stay, giving them the chance to head out and save the other worlds. The people had now returned to their homes, all the shops had reopened, and their lives had been restored to their former ways.

"Thank you, all of you." Ansem said with a smile. "Now that the security system is back up and running, this world is safe." He reached out and shook Davis' hand to show his gratitude.

"Ah, don't mention it." Davis answered, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "We're just glad to help."

"Where will you three go now?" Yuffie asked.

"Wherever we need to go." Davis said. "The Heartless are everywhere, we need to clean the other worlds of them."

"But we promise to be back." Kari said.

"Take care kids." Cid grinned. "We'll do what we can to keep the security system running."

"You'll always be welcome here." Aerith said in her soft gentle voice.

Waving good-bye, the three got into the train. Starting up the engine, the train slowly moved along the tracks and took off. Davis and Ken sat in the seats in the control room while Kari stood behind Davis' seat. As the train was on its way to enter a tunnel, the three tried to figure out how to get to one of the other worlds.

"Where to now?" Ken asked. "How do we even get to another world?"

"Beats me." Davis said. "Last time, I just pushed the blue button and we ended up here." Davis pointed to the button he was referring to.

"Well then, push it again." Ken said. Not waiting for Davis to answer, Ken reached out and pushed the button. The three looked up at the screen above the button to see what it would present.

**_Starting._**

**_Leaving: Traverse Town_**

**_Destination: Spira_**

**_Estimated Time: 1.5 hours_**

"Well, you heard the computer." Davis said. He got up from the seat and left the control room. "This calls for a meal."**_  
_**

* * *

**Traverse Town is now safe...for now.**

**I do plan on having them return to this world later on, but it won't be soon. After all, we've seen the Guard Armor in Kingdom Hearts, it's only fair to have Opposite Armor next time around.**

**You all looking forward to the next world? Just wait until you see the plot I have for it.**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave me a few reviews.  
**


	4. Spira: Blending In

**Well with Traverse Town now saved, the team can leave to save another world.**

**As you all know, Spira is the next destination. Just sit back and enjoy how the story unfolds in this world.  
**

**

* * *

**

Davis, Ken, and Kari found themselves at the foot of a large mountainous area. They looked around the area, completely unfamiliar to this place. High above the peaks, they could see the sun shining, but with where they were, the shadows from the mountain covered the area.

"What kind of world could this be?" Kari asked. Kari then reached into a pouch she had and pulled out a small digital camera.

Davis stopped walking when he heard the sound of Kari's camera shutter flashing. He looked over to her, seeing that she was taking pictures of the area. "Kari, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking pictures." Kari said. "I thought it'd be nice to put a photo album together of every world we visit." She then turned the camera to Ken. "Hey Ken, smile." Kari took a quick shot of Ken as soon as he turned around, getting a good photo.

While the three continued to wander, they found an opening that could possibly take them away from the mountain region. It seemed possible since they saw patches of grass up ahead. "I think I see a way out." Ken pointed.

As the three made their way to the exit, they heard a deep growling from above. Looking up, they saw a large feline-like beast growling at them. The monster jumped from where it was standing and landed right before them, blocking their way out. Two more beasts joined this one, surrounding the three.

"Kari, stay close." Davis grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her close to him. The three fiends growled some more as they paced around the them, cutting off chance of running. "How do you want to go about this Ken?"

"You take two I take one?" Ken suggested.

"Why do I have to go for two of them?"

"You have two Keyblades, I just have a sword."

"That's gotta be the lamest reason ever." Davis faced Ken with his argument. "Why don't we flip a coin or something."

"Do you have a coin to flip?"

"Guys! Look out!" Kari pointed at one of the fiends that jumped towards them.

Before it could pounce on them, someone suddenly appeared and slashed at the beast several times in quick succession, killing the beast. The three looked at their savior in awe, she was dressed in attire that seemed more suitable for a day on the beach rather than fighting; yellow bikini set, arm sleeves that seemed covered with armor plates and armed with two short blades.

"Got one of them Yunie!" She shouted.

"Yunie?" Kari asked herself.

On cue, one more girl joined the fight. She jumped over the other fiend, shooting at the monster with her two guns. As soon as she landed on the ground, she dropped the empty magazine clips of her gun and reloaded them. She shot several more rounds at the beast, killing it as it dropped to the ground bleeding through its many bullet wounds. "That's two."

With only one left, a third girl appeared, clad in black leather with short silver hair. She looked directly at the last fiend, she gripped her sword tightly. The fiend charged at her while she charged at it as well. As the two made contact, she raised her blade, piercing the beast and sliding her blade along the fiend, cutting it open.

"Whoa." Ken said, admiring their skills. "Who are they?"

Davis looked at them, suddenly having something on his mind. "YRP."

"YRP?" Kari turned to Davis. "What is that?"

"That's the name they made for themselves. **Y**una, **R**ikku, and **P**aine; Sphere Hunters for the Gullwings." Davis was unsure as to how he knew this, but he knew it regardless. "It looks like we're in Spira."

The three girls approached Davis and company. "Are you three alright?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah." Davis answered. "Thank you. You came just in time."

"What are you three even doing here?" Paine asked them, but the tone that she had made it seem more like a interrogation. "Did you hear what happened?"

Davis and Ken looked at each other. "Uh...I guess we didn't get the memo."

"This place is off limits to tourists." Rikku told them. "After the incident that started a few days ago, we've had to clear the area out."

"Follow us, we have a campsite set up nearby." Yuna said. She led the group with Rikku and Paine right behind her. Davis, Kari, and Ken followed behind them, trusting in their security to keep them safe from anymore monsters they may encounter. For the next long while, the group walked through narrow pathways, tunnels, and many hidden paths to get to their destination. Paine's reason for such was so that they can avoid any unnecessary encounters.

"So, these fiends are not meant to be this large in numbers?" Ken asked. During their walk, the three girls explained to them about the situation in the area.

"Yes, while everywhere else in Spira is safe, Mount Gagazet and the Calm Lands are strangely overpopulated by them." Yuna explained. The group finally made it to an open path that revealed a wide open field. "Here we are at last."

Davis, Kari, and Ken looked at the open fiend in awe, the place was just completely wide and open. "It's so beautiful." Kari said. The group was now standing on a cliffside, looking over the Calm Lands.

Davis took notice of Rikku looking at her strangely. He knew that Rikku was wondering why Kari was so fascinated by this area. "Uh...we don't really go out much."

"Oh? And where do you guys come from?" Rikku asked.

For what seemed like several minutes, was actually less than a second; Davis' mind began to be filled with information about this world, and with such knowledge, he had a basic layout of what to say. "Luca." Davis answered almost immediately. "We're from Luca. So you can tell why we don't really go globetrotting." When Rikku looked away, Davis quickly leaned towards Kari and Ken. "You two need to act like we belong. Blend in."

Yuna looked down from where they were standing. "We're almost there. Keep up." Yuna jumped off the cliff, sliding down the face and leaving a dust trail behind.

Davis simply looked at Yuna as she practically surfed down the cliff with such ease. "Wow. She sure knows how to get around." Davis said, surprised by Yuna's skills.

"Hope you three can keep up." Rikku jumped down, following Yuna down the cliffside, with Paine following behind her.

Davis and Ken looked at each other. "You up for this, Ken?"

"I'd rather not, but I get the feeling you're going to say otherwise." Ken said. "But what about Kari?"

"Hmm..." Davis looked around, trying to find a solution to their current issue. When Davis noticed a large slab of rock just hanging over to the side of them, he had an idea. "I got it. Come here." Davis took Kari's hand and brought her to the rock slab. "Stand on this."

"What are you trying to do?" Kari asked, suspicious of his plan.

"Trust me." Davis helped Kari onto the rock. Once she was on it, Davis got on as well. "You gonna join us Ken?"

"Uh, I think I'll just go down by myself." Ken said. He looked over the cliff. Yuna was already at the bottom, Rikku had just made it down, and Paine was just a good few feet away. Ken took in a deep breath and jumped. Amazingly, sliding down the cliff wasn't as hard as he had thought.

"You ready Kari?" Davis asked.

"Ready for what?"

Davis jumped on the rock, slamming his feet as hard as he could. The large rock pulled itself out from the ground and slid off the cliff. Kari screamed for her life as the two were dropping, holding tightly onto Davis. With the rock, Davis and Kari surfed down the cliff. When they reached the bottom, Kari had finished screaming. "You dumbass!" Kari hit Davis on the arm. "You scared me half to death."

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Davis asked while trying to defend himself from Kari's fury of fists. "Stop hitting me!"

Yuna looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was being slowly covered by dark clouds. "It looks like a storm is coming. We should get inside." As she was walking towards the cliffside, Davis, Kari, and Ken saw that there was an opening to a cave.

Finally stopping her abuse on Davis, she followed Yuna, Rikku, and Paine into the cave. They were lucky enough to make it inside the cave before the storm rolled in. The center of the cave had what looked like the remains of a campfire with some slabs of rock set around the charred pile of wood.

"We'll set up a fire." Paine said. "You three make yourselves at home." She walked over to where there was a pile of chopped wood and brought some over to the charred remains, piling them on top. After some time, the fire was finally set up and the area was illuminated and warm. The fire was small, but it was sufficient enough to keep everyone comfortable until morning, hopefully with the rain stopping as well.

"We don't usually set up a campsite in a cave like this. There would be a travel stop in the middle of the open field for us." Yuna explained. "The Calm Lands used to be such a lively place since the Eternal Calm. But a few days ago, so many fiends began to appear and the place became abandoned."

"Then I guess this explains why you guys set up camp in a cave." Davis said, looking around the area.

"Well despite that, this cave is pretty cozy." Rikku said as she walked over to Yuna and Paine where they had their food stored.

Kari pulled out a camera from her pocket and stood before the three girls. "Hey, can you three get together and pose?"

"Huh?" Rikku took notice of Kari with her camera. "Hey, photo-op!" Rikku grabbed Yuna and Paine and hugged them and smiled.

The flash from Kari's camera covered the cave and practically blinded Davis. "Ack!" Davis shut his eyes and covered them with his hands. "Easy with the flash Kari." When Davis managed to regain his sight, he saw Kari standing in front of him with the camera pointing to his face. "Oh, no you don't." Davis grabbed the camera and covered the flash with his palm. The light shined between his fingers, but it was a weak flash compared to the full brightness from earlier.

"Oh come one Davis, one photo." Kari asked in a sweet voice.

"No." Davis answered. He let out a yawn as he stretched is arms. "I'm gonna get some sleep. You better not snap a photo of me while I'm asleep." Davis pointed a finger of warning at Kari.

* * *

_"Why do you not have her gift?" Sora's voice echoed in his mind._

_"What gift?" He heard his own voice answer back._

_"It's needed for you to have the power to fight this darkness."_

_"With the power of the Keyblades, you have the power to prevent the Heartless from clouding the worlds in darkness."_

_"There's nothing more you can do in your world, you'll have to start elsewhere." Flashes of the destruction back on his home world flew past his sight, like a slideshow._

_"You need to unlock the doors of all the worlds. In doing so, all the light from that world will be released and it will be eliminated.""Eliminate? But I thought you told me to save them.""By destroying the worlds, there'll be nothing for the Heartless to darken. It must be done. You can't hold back, you have to go."_

* * *

"Davis, wake up."

Davis slowly opened his eyes, waking up to the sound of Kari's voice. Sora's voice finally left his head, it was a dream, but he knew better than that. He knew it was a reminder of his mission.

"Davis come on, Yuna says something called the 'Celsius' is here for us." Kari said. "Everyone else is already outside."

"Alright, alright." Davis got on his feet slowly. Rubbing his eyes, Davis followed Kari outside. Instead of being greeted by the sight of the Calm Lands, he was greeted by a giant red machine that looked like an aircraft of some kind. "Whoa."

"You like it?" Rikku asked as she exited the airship. "We found it a good year ago. It's old, but we've been able to fix it up."

Davis was simply astonished by the craftsmanship of this airship. "This is incredible."

"Well, come on, we've gotta get to Bevelle fast." Rikku led Kari and Davis inside the airship. "Brother's already not happy about us taking in passengers, so just stay in the cabin area until we make it to Bevelle." Rikku led them to the cabin, where they found Ken sitting at the bat with a drink at hand. Yuna and Paine were sitting farther along the bar

"Hey Ken." Davis sat down next to him.

"Hey Davis, took you long enough to get up." Ken said.

Rikku sat down by the bar, next to Yuna and Paine. "Barkeep, can I get a fruit juice."

"Okie. One fruit joosh, coming up." The hypello answered. Davis looked at him, but didn't at all feel strange that he was looking at something not human and not threatening. While Davis did find it strange that he wasn't weirded out, it probably had to do with his mission and some unexplainable reason that he has this kind of knowledge of things. Barkeep gave Rikku her fruit juice and went over to Davis and Kari. "Can I get yoo too anything?"

"Uh, what do you recommend?" Davis asked.

"I have peach and honey joosh that ish fresh from thish morning." Barkeep answered.

"Alright I'll take it." Davis said. While waiting for his drink, he decided that might as well get some questions answered. If there was something he needed to do to save this world, perhaps someone on this airship might give him some clues. "Yuna, what exactly are you looking for in Bevelle?" Barkeep arrived with his drink and left it on the table right by Davis.

"We're looking for a machina." Yuna answered.

"Bevelle's got a lot of that." Davis said, once again digging into his newfound knowledge of this world. He took a sip of the peach drink, the sweet flavor of the peach combined with the honey created a very tingly, but satisfying feeling on his tongue. This was a very delicious drink to Davis' taste.

"We're looking for a specific one." Rikku said. "A big and very dangerous one, Vegnagun."

"Vegnagun was a Machina weapon that was created over a thousand years ago." Yuna explained. "This was during a time Zanarkand and Bevelle were at war. This weapon was Bevelle's plan to wipe out all of Zanarkand and win the war."

"But the intelligence on the Machina was so advanced." Rikku added in. "The creators put in a system that could let it sense emotions."

"Emotions? But what good would that do?" Ken asked.

"Vegnagun would be able to tell if someone was intending to do harm to itself." Paine answered. "But then they realized that this system also made it impossible for Vegnagun to tell friend from foe. Because of that, Vegnagun was never used.

"Despite never using the weapon, Bevelle won that war and put Zanarkand in ruins." Yuna explained. "Things...happened due to that." Yuna then began to drift off into her own little world.

"Yuna, you alright?" Davis asked with concern.

"I'm fine." Yuna answered. Yuna got up from her chair and left the bar, going into a room.

"Sorry, Yunie doesn't like talking about Zanarkand." Rikku said. "We should go check on her." Rikku and Paine left the bar to follow Yuna, leaving Davis, Ken, and Kari along at the bar with Barkeep.

Davis leaned in towards Ken and Kari. "I think I know what we need to do here." He looked up at Barkeep, making sure he wasn't eavesdropping. "This Vegnagun, I think my mission is to destroy it before unlocking this world."

"So I guess this means we need to join them to find it?" Kari whispered.

"Looks that way." Davis finished his drink and slid the empty glass over to Barkeep. "Can I get another Barkeep?"

* * *

Time had passed and the Celsius had finally arrived at Bevelle. YRP along with Davis and his team headed out the cabin and towards the opening that led out of the airship. After getting dropped off just outside Bevelle, the group walked the rest of the way towards the main gate. The airship then took off from the ground, flying into the sky. "Here we are, Bevelle." Rikku exclaimed. Rikku practically skipped her way along the path towards the gates while everyone else stuck with walking.

"So, can someone tell me why the airship couldn't just drop us off in the middle of the city?" Davis asked.

"Because there's no place for the airship to land." Paine answered. "After all, it's not like airships are frequent around Spira."

While the group continued to walk, Davis suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kari was the first to notice this, followed by Ken, and finally the girls.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Kari asked.

Davis's face changed to a look of sudden awareness. Davis looked around the place, searching for something.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"Do you guys hear something?" Davis asked. He then heard the sound loud and clear, it was sound of clanging metal. Davis turned around to the source and saw what it was, Heartless. The metal clanging came from the Soldier Heartless, which were joined by Shadows. The Heartless slowly approached the group. "Kari!" Davis pulled Kari behind him, spreading his arms out to protect her. "Get inside the city. Ken, keep her safe."

"What about you?" Ken asked, taking Kari's hand.

"I can take care of myself."

Nodding, Ken led Kari towards the entrance of the city. As they got closer, they noticed the guards at the city gate. "Open the gate!" Ken shouted. "THERE'S AN ATTACK!" The guards immediately took action. One ran towards Ken and Kari, running past them to check if any hostiles followed. When it was clear, he followed the two back to the gate, which was now being opened by the others that were guarding.

Yuna looked at the Heartless, somewhat concerned. "What are they?" She shot at one Shadow with her gun, but it did nothing to it. "What?"

"These aren't fiends." Paine said.

Davis move in front of the three. "This could get ugly." Davis said. "You girls stay back, I got this." Davis walked forward, facing the Heartless. "I guess you guys are after Vegnagun. Well sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to get past me." Davis threw his hands apart and summoned the Oathkeeper Keyblade. "Bring it on!" Davis charged at the Heartless, slashing at the closest ones.

"Keyblade?" Yuna looked at Davis in shock.

The Heartless surrounded Davis in hopes of gaining the advantage. Despite their attempt, Davis was still able to fight them back. One by one, the small Shadows were eliminated by him, leaving mostly larger and more elite Heartless. Things suddenly took a strange turn when Davis noticed some beasts that weren't Heartless. "Fiends. So the Heartless got a hold over them now." These fiends were different in that they were all releasing black smoke from their bodies and their eyes were glowing yellow, showing that the Heartless had full control over them. The closest fiend lunged at Davis, but as soon at it was close, Davis brought out the Oblivion Keyblade which pierced the fiend, killing it. While the fiends were more work, the Heartless were easier to deal with. The fight last only a good minute or two, leaving Davis with one final fiend. The fiend launched itself at Davis, but he jumped up to get over the beast. As both were falling to the ground, Davis hit the fiend with his Keyblades, killing the final one. "Well, that takes care of that." The two Keyblades disappeared from his hands in a flash of light. "You guys alright?"

"So he's the Keyblade Bearer." Yuna's face changed to one with serious determination. She charged at Davis and performed a flip kick at him, knocking him back.

"Ow. What was that?" Davis asked in utter confusion. He rubbed his chin where Yuna had kicked him.

"You tricked us!" Rikku shouted. She charged at Davis while slashing at him with her twin daggers. Davis managed to avoid each of those strikes; despite Rikku's speed, Davis was still able to keep up with her attacks.

"Hey hold on, what's this about?" Davis asked while dodging and blocking the strikes with his Keyblades. Rikku threw her arms up, trying to land an overhead stab at Davis. Instead, Davis stepped back, letting her hit the ground instead. Davis then jumped over her and backed away.

Paine then charged at Davis, but Davis blocked her strike just as easily. "You said you were here to help us!"

"I AM!" Davis wasn't planning on getting killed here. When he saw an opening in Paine's strike, Davis managed to land a kick at her, pushing her back.

Yuna aimed her two guns at Davis, ready to shoot. Before she could pull the trigger, Ken jumped in and knocked the guns away, shooting elsewhere. Yuna then aimed at Ken, but each shot was deflected by Ken's Soul Eater. "What about Kari, is she in league with you two?"

"Leave Kari out of this." Davis threatened. Yuna fired several more rounds at Davis, but each of them were blocked by the Keyblades. Yuna switched out of her Gunner Dressphere with a Thief Dressphere. "Paine, speed's a virtue here."

Seeing that Yuna had switched to the Thief Dessphere, Paine did as well. The two fighters then attacked Davis simultaneously, attacking him with everything they've got on their side; number and speed. This proved to get the better of Davis, as their combined attacks knocked Davis back. Davis got back on his feet as quickly as he could, as he did, something appeared before him. "What the..."

"Is that...?" Paine looked at the glowing orb that was hovering before Davis.

"A Dressphere?" Yuna and Paine were both confused as to how one was in Davis' possession.

"A Dressphere of my own huh?" Davis held both his Keyblades in his left hand as he grasped the Dressphere in his right. "No harm in trying." Tightening his grip on the sphere, it enveloped him in a bright light. When the light faded, Davis was now in a completely new attire; going from bottom up, Davis wore black open-toe boots that went a good few inches up. He had a pair of black shorts with red 'fleur-de-lis'-like symbols on it reaching below the knees. His torso was covered with a black vest that had similar red accents on the back. He wore reinforced arm sleeves that covered his forearms, wrists, and hands. His Keyblades had also changed; they were much shorter in length, mimicking the twin daggers Yuna and Paine were equip with. "Wow, I feel...faster..." Davis gripped his dagger length Keyblades and charged at Yuna and Paine. He was surprised at how much faster he moved. Yuna and Paine were no longer moving as if someone pushed the fast-forward button on the remote, they were moving at a normal pace, but everything else around them seemed slightly slower when he ran. This helped him greatly as he managed to fight the two back and knock them on the ground. "Come on, give me a challenge ladies."

Rikku and Ken faced off; Rikku had speed on her side, giving her an edge in battle, but Ken had the longer weapon to keep her back. To counter this, Rikku brought out her Samurai dressphere; her very skin-baring clothes were switched with a more covering, samurai armor. Rikku's twin daggers were replaced with a large thick katana that was almost as tall as Rikku herself. "Let's see you keep up with this." Rikku swing her sword at Ken, but it was blocked. Despite Ken blocking the blow, it was powerful enough to knock him off balance for a brief second.

As the fight with the men against women kept going, a hooded figure stood far from battle witnessing the battle. It was the same one that had watched the fight between Davis and Ken back at Traverse Town. "Keyblade Bearer, I won't let you cause trouble here." Raising a hand forward, a sudden glossy sheet appeared and flew towards the battle.

Davis stopped in his tracks when he saw the sheet pass by. "What the..." The others looked towards the glossy sheet as it slowly stopped. Two figures slowly appeared from within and as the sheet disappeared, their image was more clear. Two men in black leather and silver hair appeared; one with short spiked hair, the other with long almost feminine-like hair. The one with the spiked hair looked more muscular and had a strange contraption on his left arm. "Oh boy, this can't be good."

The two new arrivals looked towards the fighting party with a look of interest on their faces. "Loz, it looks like mother isn't here either." The long-haired one said in a rather soft voice.

"Heh, maybe they might have something to do with that." Loz said, with his arms crossed. "I say we deal with them Yazoo." Loz approached the group, followed by Yazoo. The two then picked up the pace, charging at them and ready to strike.

* * *

**For you Advent Children fans, I hope you like the cameo appearance of Yazoo and Loz. I'll be throwing in a few more cameos like this in other random chapters. You'll just to wait for them.**

**If any of you are true Final Fantasy X-2 fans, then please don't over criticize me for my lack of knowledge with the game. I still haven't gotten the chance to play all the way through it so my knowledge with it is very small. I also understand that the plot of this chapter isn't entirely the same as in the game. Well, I figured I'd do my own take on the storyline rather than following the game's storyline word by word.**

**Anyways, wait for the next chapter, and please leave a review.  
**


	5. Spira: Bigger Guns

**Welcome back folks. Hope you've all been patient with me.**

**Let's not create any more suspense, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

Loz tried to strike at Davis with his wrist mounted weapon, but Davis managed to avoid the two prongs at the tip. As Loz missed his target, he swung his leg back to try and kick Yuna, but that too was dodged. Davis attempted to strike at Loz with his Keyblade daggers, but Loz managed to block the strikes with his weapon. Yuna switched her Thief dressphere with a Warrior one to gain a longer weapon.

Yazoo had his attention on Rikku and Ken, Paine left her fight against Davis to help Rikku deal with this quick moving fighter. As the three tried to land a strike at Yazoo, he kept maneuvering around each strike, dodging them with ease. Rikku quickly changed back into her more comfortable Thief attire to fight against Yazoo.

Yuna and Davis attacked at Loz. As Loz charged at them, his pace was increasing at such a high pace. As he got closer to them, he left a bright blue streaking aura in his trail. When it seemed that they would meet in the middle to fight, Loz suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind them in a single blue flash. He spun around to deliver a punch at Yuna and Davis, but the two jumped back to avoid the strike. Yuna changed back to her Gunner outfit and focused on getting him with enough bullets. Loz managed to defend himself against the shots by deflecting them with his wrist-mounted device. He got close enough to Yuna to land a punch to her stomach, but instead of it being a simple punch, he activated his weapon; two prongs extended out from the front and when he made contact, Yuna was struck by a surge of electricity which threw her back. Yuna quickly flipped around to land on her feet. She found herself standing right by Davis. "Are these two with you?"

"Hey, don't joke with me." Davis said. "I don't know them." Davis ducked as Loz tried to strike him with the same technique using his wrist mounted weapon. Davis then brought out another Dressphere power; his current attire changed only in color. All the red on his clothes changed to a medium blue and the symbols all around the clothes changed to bright blue flame accents. His two Keyblades expanded to a slightly larger size, but still smaller than they were originally. The Keyblades appearance was changed to mimic the form of firearms with the key shaft being the gun barrel and the handle holding the trigger. Both Davis and Yuna fired shots at Loz, but his speed kept him safe. Loz ran around them, dodging their shots and leaving his blue streak behind. Getting close enough, Loz attacked Davis, trying to hit him with his Dual Hound weapon. Davis managed to avoid the strikes, and he tried firing at Loz once again. While Davis and Loz were occupied in their own fight, Yuna managed to get close enough to Loz to kick him right across the head. The kick was hard enough to send him tumbling along the ground and towards Yazoo, who was still fighting Rikku, Paine, and Ken.

Yazoo pulled out his Velvet Nightmare gunblade to somewhat even the odds for him against the three. Loz regained his balance and joined in the fight as Yuna chased after. Davis simply stood alone as he watched the fight happening before him. "What the..."

The hooded girl who seemed responsible for bringing Loz and Yazoo showed a hint of disappointment. "What the hell are those two doing? The Keyblade Bearer is their target."

Loz and Yazoo kept the other four at bay with their weapons while Yuna tried to get them with her two guns. As Yazoo continued to shoot at the four, Loz charged up his Dual Hound and struck the ground, creating a giant shockwave that knocked them all back. With the two of them still standing, they both focused their attention on Ken first. But before they could do any more, Davis fired at Loz and Yazoo with his Keyblades getting their attention. "Hey, what do you two want with us?"

Yazoo ran his fingers through his long silver hair. "We just want to be with mother."

"Why don't you people just give her back?" Loz demanded.

"Mother?" Rikku asked.

The two then charged at them once more, but before they got close enough, the same silver wall that brought them to this place appeared again between them and the others.

"Look at that Loz, maybe mother might be there." Yazoo said.

"Hmm, then let's get moving." Loz answered. "Mother won't wait forever."

The two then walked forward into sheet and disappeared. Davis' Keyblades disappeared from his hands and his attire changed back to his original color and appearance. "What was that all about?

The robed girl that witnessed everything walked away from the battlefield in disappointment. "You got lucky again, but luck isn't going to save forever." She snapped her fingers and another silver sheet appeared in her path. "It's only a matter of time." She walked into the sheet and disappeared into it, with the sheet fading afterward.

* * *

"Ow, let me go. That hurts!" Davis yelled as Kari dragged him away from the others by his ear. "Stop that, you're gonna rip it off." Kari then spun around and landed a swift punch right at his nose. "AH!" Davis grabbed his face in pain and hunched over.

"What's wrong with you?" Kari asked in a demanding tone. "I thought we were here to save this world, what are you doing fighting those three?"

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked, rubbing his nose. Luckily there was no blood, but it still hurt him. "They attacked me first."

"That's because we know you lied to us." Paine said from afar. "We knew you would show up eventually, trick us into believing you're a friend, but then turning on us when we least expect it."

"Hey, listen leatherette." Davis pointed at Paine. "Let me say it again, you attack me first. I was dealing with Heartless."

"Don't point those demonic fingers at us." Rikku slapped Davis' hand away.

"Let's see what you can do short stuff!"

"I'll sack you hard and steal all your gil!"

"Bring it on munchkin!"

"Wait." Kari pushed Davis back to face Paine and Rikku. "You said you knew Davis would show up eventually. How?"

"Somebody told us that the devil would show up and destroy our world." Paine answered, still keeping her eye on Davis. "She told us to be ready for the one who carries the Keyblades."

"'She'?" Davis asked. "Does 'she' have a name? And what did she look like?"

"Short girl, black hair, black hooded robe." Rikku brought her open hand in front of her to show the height of this girl that gave them this information. "I think her name was Shen?"

"It was Xion." Yuna answered. "Xion came to us when we were in Luca."

"Hey, that must be the same girl that talked to me." Ken said. "She told me the same thing."

"Regardless, we can't trust you anymore." Yuna said, pointing at Davis. "With your Keyblades, who knows what you'll plan to do." Yuna turned to leave with Rikku and Paine following closely behind. As the three left to go further into Bevelle, something fell to the ground, a small sphere of some kind that fell from Yuna's possession.

"Hmm?" Davis took notice of the sphere and went over to pick it up. He looked carefully at the sphere, examining what it was exactly. As he played with the sphere in his hands, he suddenly gained information on how this item functioned. Davis pressed on the sphere and watched as it began to glow.

* * *

_Davis suddenly found himself standing on some platform high up in the sky. While it was odd enough to find himself away from the entrance of Bevelle, he was more surprised by the sight of the large monster that was in his view. "...Sin..." The name of this beast came to his mind like everything else ever since he arrived in this world. Looking around, he noticed that he wasn't alone. He noticed a group was standing with him, but only two of them he recognized; Yuna and Rikku. Yuna stood apart from the group as she was performing a sending while the others watched._

_He watched as Sin disappeared as Yuna continued her sending dance as well as the Aeons that floated around them. As they all faded, he then noticed one in the group was slowly starting to fade._

_"Yuna, I have to go." He said to Yuna. Yuna shook her head in denial. "I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand." Davis watched as this person walked away from the group, making his way to the front of this platform. "Good-bye."_

_"We're gonna see you again." Rikku called out as he continued to walk._

_Yuna suddenly ran after him, spreading her arms apart to embrace him, but she suddenly ran right through him, stumbling and falling on the ground. Davis couldn't help but feel the pain as if it was him going through this. He understood how much this person meant to Yuna, and perhaps it could explain why she held onto this. He watched as Yuna slowly got to her feet. Davis was able to feel the connection between the two, he could sense the pain that they were both going through._

_"I love you."_

* * *

Everything around Davis suddenly went bright, everybody disappeared from sight and Davis suddenly found himself back in Bevelle.

"Davis, what's wrong?" Ken asked. "You were staring off into space for a while."

"What?" Davis looked at the sphere then back to where Yun,a Rikku, and Paine were. Apparently, only several seconds had gone by. "Yuna!" Davis chased after the three. "Yuna wait!"

Yuna stopped to face Davis. "What do you want?" She had her left hand behind her, gripping her gun.

"Look, clearly you know why I didn't exactly tell you about the Keyblades." Davis said. "But I'm here to save this world and I need your help to do this."

"How do we know this isn't a trap for you to destroy this world?" Paine asked.

"You're just gonna have to trust me."

"How?" Yuna asked. "How can we trust you?"

"You think that the power of the Keyblades can destroy the world." Davis said. "What if I can use that power to destroy Vegnagun?" Yuna wasn't convinced, she still had a look of suspicion. With what she was told about Davis, she knew that if his power and the power of Vegnagun were combined, chaos worse than Sin would approach all of Spira. "Help me save this world and I can help you find Tidus."

The very mention of his name shocked the three girls. Yuna's expression was the most shocked. "H..how do you about him?"

Davis pulled the sphere out of his pocket. "I have my sources." He tossed the sphere to Yuna with an underhand pass, making it easier to catch. "What do you say? Can we work together again?"

Yuna looked at the sphere in her hand for a while. "...Alright." She put the sphere away. "But if you even think about..."

"I won't." Davis interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "I promise you that."

* * *

Davis, Ken, and Kari followed YRP in a dark corridor. The state of the place gave the impression that it was a sewer tunnel, and the smell enforced that impression. Rikku led the group while Paine was at the back. Both had lanterns that illuminated the area, a good several feet in front of them and several feet behind, ensuring that they would be able to see whatever was up ahead or coming from behind.

"What is this place?" Davis asked.

"During the war a thousand years ago, the citizens of Bevelle hid from the war in these tunnels." Yuna answered. "After the war ended, the tunnels were left unattended and eventually forgotten."

"Brother managed to find them all." Rikku said. "This one's supposed to take us straight to where Vegnagun is."

"Supposedly, if we get there soon, we may be ahead of these Heartless you mentioned." Paine added.

"I guess that explains the smell of the place." Davis commented.

The group continued to walk through the dark tunnel, sticking close together. They reached the end of the tunnel when they felt the corridor move upwards and stopping at a dead end.

"Ok, now what?" Rikku asked, looking around the place. "Did we miss it?"

"We couldn't have." Paine said.

"Hold on." Davis approached the wall that stood in front of them. "Something's on the wall." Davis rubbed his hand along the wall, clearing the dirt off to uncover what was underneath. "Hey, check it out."

The others looked at what Davis discovered.

"A keyhole?" Ken asked.

"A big one." Rikku noted.

Davis summoned the Oathkeeper Keyblade and inserted it into the large keyhole. Twisting it, Davis heard the sound of a click, signaling that something was unlocked. The Keyblade disappeared in a quick flash of light, giving Davis free hands. He pressed his left shoulder against the wall and pushed forward. Putting his strength into it, the wall slowly began to move with the sound of stone sliding on stone. When the doorway was wide enough, they all ran to the other side to face the monstrous weapon.

"My god." Ken looked in shock of the giant machina. "That's Vegnagun?"

What was more shocking to Yuna was that they were now in a place that didn't seem to be underground. "It can't be. We're in the Farplane." The area was vast, dark, and empty. It definitely didn't look like an underground cavern, it looked more like an open field that suffered a plague.

"Look!" Kari pointed towards the foot of the machina. "Heartless!"

"Damn, they beat us here." Davis cursed.

The Heartless took notice of their presence. The Shadows then looked up to the cockpit of the machina where their apparent leader was standing. "Keyblade Bearer, you're too late! We have Vegnagun and we shall use it to consume this world!" The Heartless was twisted in appearance; its legs were split into two, resembling scissorjacks. Its arms were rather flimsy as it just waved around as it moved. The head of the Heartless was composed of several heads stacked on top of each other. "Now, watch as the Trickmaster does his work!" The Trickmaster activated the machina; it's eyes glowed brightly and began to move. The giant head opened it's mouth and released a sound that seemed to mimic an inhale. All the Shadows that were present were then pulled in and 'swallowed' by the machina.

"It just ate the Shadows." Kari said.

"That thing's huge, how are we supposed to deal with it?" Davis asked.

Yuna looked all over Vegnagun, trying to figure out a plan. "I think I know." She turned to the others. "If we all attack at once, we can do this. We need to split up."

"Sounds better than nothing." Ken said. He summoned the Soul Eater to his right hand. "I'll take the legs."

"So will I." Davis said. A quick flash of light emitted from his hands and his Keyblades were summoned.

"Guess that leaves the tail." Rikku said, pumping her fists.

"Kari, stay back." Davis instructed to her.

"I know." Kari nodded. "Be careful, Davis." She then backed away to the hole where they came from.

The team looked towards Vegnagun, seeing where their targets were. "Ok, let's go!" Yuna shouted. Everyone charged at Vegnagun, running to their respective targets. Davis and Ken ran towards the legs, striking at them while giving Yuna, Rikku, and Paine a path to run underneath and towards the tail. YRP attacked the tail with all their strength, while avoiding the swings the tail made. Davis and Ken slashed at the legs with their weapons, but it was leaving nothing but scratches.

"Why fight? You stand no chance!" The Trickmaster shouted at them.

"Ignore him!" Davis shouted. He kept striking at the leg, but even the strength of his Keyblades wasn't enough to damage the armor. He looked over to Ken, seeing if he had made any progress. He then looked over to Yuna; she and the other two were spending more time avoiding the tail then attacking it. He looked at the end of the tail and noticed that it was sharpened, giving him an idea. "Yuna, run over here!"

Yuna stopped when she heard Davis. "Ok." She directed the other two towards Davis. "What are you planning?"

"Trust me." Davis said. He kept his eyes on the tip of the tail. "Wait for it." The tail then launched itself towards them. "Wait for it." The tip of the tail got closer and closer to them. "Move!" Everyone either ducked, or quickly ran out of the way of the tail. The tail then struck the legs, breaking through it. With the legs now destroyed, the entire machina began to drop. "Get out, now!" Davis shouted again. They all ran forward, moving from underneath Vegnagun to it's front. The machina crashed to the ground, taking out its own tail. However, the machina didn't crash down completely, it's arms kept it supported.

"Curse you!" The Trickmaster shouted. He continued to activate the controls of the machina and Vegnagun brought it's head down towards them. "Now Vegnagun, destroy them!" Vegangun's mandibles began to generate a powerful energy which was then unleashed on the team.

"Look out!" Rikku shouted.

Davis quickly put his Keyblades into an 'X' formation. A barrier of energy suddenly formed around them and blocked the attack. "I'm gonna deal with the Trickmaster directly. You guys are gonna have to cover me."

"Got it." Ken said.

"YRP is right on it." Rikku declared.

Davis charged at the Trickmaster, but the Heartless controlled Vegnagun to attack Davis with another energy attack. Paine quickly ran in front of Davis and deflected the attack with her sword. Yuna ran alongside Davis, shooting at the Trickmaster with her dual guns. Ken charged up three dark energy orbs with his Soul Eater and hurled them at Vegnagun's arms. Davis and Yuna got close enough to Vegnagun to run up its arms and attack the Trickmaster.

"Go get him Davis." Yuna said, staying behind.

Davis ran up Vegnagun's left arm and reached the Trickmaster. But right as he reached the top, the Trickmaster attacked him with two clubs. Davis quickly blocked the strikes with his Keyblades. With the Heartless now focused on fighting Davis, Vegnagun was left uncontrolled. The Trickmaster was much taller than Davis, and the way his legs functioned, it made him all the more taller when standing straight up. Davis tilted his head far back just to get a look at the Trickmaster's many faces. "Yeah, I didn't think this through."

The Trickmaster spun his two clubs around in blinding speed that Davis had trouble keeping his eyes on them. The Trickmaster struck at Davis again, but he blocked it. Another strike followed, Davis blocked that too. But then, the Trickmaster began to dance around while spinning the clubs. The unpredictable movement caught Davis off guard and he didn't see the swing of the club that struck him on the right shoulder.

"Ah, dammit!" Davis cursed. The Trickmaster attacked Davis some more, hitting him hard enough to knock him off the Vegnagun cockpit.

"Davis!" Yuna ran to Davi's side and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Davis groaned. He picked up his Keyblades and looked up to the Trickmaster.

Rikku, Paine, and Ken ran to the two. "What are we gonna do?" Ken asked.

Davis looked at his Keyblades, the gems on the hilt began to glow. While they were glowing Davis suddenly came up with a plan. "Yuna, Rikku, Paine, hold still." He backed up so he was now standing behind the three. "This might sting a bit." Davis aimed his OathKeeper Keyblade towards them and a beam of light shot out, hitting Yuna's back. Two more light beams shot foward and struck Rikku and Paine. "Magus Sister."

The light enveloped the three girls. When the light faded, they were no longer in their original attire, they were now garbed in armor that resembled insects. Paine wore dark orange armor with blades attached to the bottom of her wrists. Her helmet was quite large, resembling the head of a praying mantis. Yuna was in a more protective armor; a purple/blue colored armor all around her and a large plate of metal on her back that looked like the shell of a ladybug. Rikku was the least armored of them all, having only a helmet that resembled the head of a bee, insect wings, and a bee's stinger attached to her back.

"What is this?" Yuna asked, looking at the others and herself.

"This is a new power." Davis answered.

"Let's see what we've got." Rikku said. She was the first to charge at Vegnagun, flying forward and attacking the machina with her stinger.

"Yuna, let's go." Paine said.

"Right." Yuna followed Paine, flying up to join Rikku in attacking the giant monster.

Davis and Ken up Vegnagun to fight the Trickmaster once again. Davis jumped up forward to strike the Heartless while Ken attacked after Davis. YRP continued flying around Vegnagun, striking at it while the Trickmaster was occupied.

"Let's finish this." Yuna said to the other two.

"Right." Rikku answered.

"All in." Paine said.

The three split apart, surrounding Vegnagun at equal distance from each other. They released energy that trapped the machina in a glowing pyramid of light. They then flew up higher where they were now closer to each other. Harnessing more energy, they transferred it all among each other, creating a triangle of light.

"This is it." Yuna declared. The light shot down towards the pyramid, striking Vegnagun with a powerful blast.

"What?" The Trickmaster looked at the state of the machine.

"Ken, now!" Davis shouted. The two charged at the Trickmaster and slashed at the Heartless with their weapons. The Trickmaster fell foward from the slash, leaving him unable to fight back or to control Vegnagun. "We gotta get out, now." Davis and Ken jumped out of the cockpit, leaving the Heartless behind as the machine began to explode.

As the two continued to fall, Yuna and Paine swooped in a caught the two, carrying them to a safer distance from the explosion. When they all landed, they witnessed the destruction of Vegnagun and the Trickmaster within it. When the explosion finally stopped and the debris cleared, the remains of Vegnagun were revealed to be broken beyond any type of repair, left as nothing but scrap. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine returned to their original form, their armor shed and disappearing in light.

"We did it!" Rikku jumped for joy.

"Finally, it's over." Davis dropped on his knees in relief.

Yuna sighed in relief, it was finally done; Vegnagun was gone. Suddenly, she heard something. A whistle. She looked around, trying to find where it was coming from, but the echoing of the whistle made it impossible to locate. She heard the whistle again.

"Yuna, what's up?" Davis asked. Yuna didn't answer, she continued to look around. Davis was unsure as to what she was looking for, but figured he could try and help. He looked ahead into the Farplane fields and noticed something up ahead. "Hey, what is that?" The figure appeared as a young child wearing his hood over his head to cover his eyes.

Yuna looked in the direction where Davis was looking. She didn't react the same way Davis did, she recognized the figure. "Bahamut."

Bahamut approached Yuna. "You did it, you saved Spira. Thank you. Thank you all." Bahamut said in his quiet voice. He then looked directly at Yuna and paused briefly. "You heard it, didn't you?"

Yuna was surprised by his question, but knew what he was talking about. "Yes...I have."

"Would you like to see him again?"

Yuna's eyes widened. Was this really happening? She looked back to Davis who was simply smiling at her. "I told you I'd help find him."

Yuna looked back to Bahamut. "Where can I find him?"

"He'll be home, waiting for you." He answered.

* * *

After leaving Bevelle, they all boarded the airship and made their way to Besaid. Yuna knew Besaid as her home, and when Bahamut told her that Tidus would be home, she knew what he meant. The team stood at the bridge, giving them a view of what was ahead. When they arrived at the beaches of Besaid, the airship reduced its speed. The beach was the only place where the airship could land.

"Look!" Rikku pointed to the water. "There's something moving."

Yuna moved closer to the front of the bridge to get a clear view. She then looked shocked when she knew what it was. "It's him. Open the docking hatch." She ran back and past the others, heading straight to the dock.

"Wait, open it now?" Davis asked. "But we're still moving. Hey, Yuna!" Davis left the bridge as well, joined by the others. By the time, they reached the docking bay, the airship had already landed. As they exited the airship, they saw Yuna in the embrace of Tidus.

"It's really him." Rikku said. "He's really back."

"Looks like you were telling the truth." Paine said, looking at Davis.

"I know." Davis smiled. "People find that hard to believe for some reason."

When Yuna looked back at them, she held Tidus' hand and led him towards them. When Yuna was in their vicinity, she went to Davis and hugged him. "Thank you, Davis." Yuna said with as much gratitude as she could offer. She then released her hold on him and stepped back. "You really did help me find him. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just doing what I can to save these worlds." Davis said. He looked at Tidus for a few seconds. "You look like you haven't changed at all."

"Huh? I don't even know buddy." Tidus said. He then paused. "But...I feel like I have."

"Well, we can't stay to talk about it. My mission's far from over."

"So you're leaving then?" Yuna asked.

"We have to." Ken answered. "There's other worlds that need our attention."

"I guess this is good-bye then." Tidus said.

"I guess it is." Davis said.

"Here, take this." Tidus reached for the back of his neck and removed his chain. "It's my good luck charm. Any friend of Yuna's is a friend of mine."

Davis took the chain and looked at the design. "Thanks." He slipped the charm into his pocket, having a small feeling that it could be of good use in the future. "Take care you guys." The train then appeared right next to the landed airship as if from nowhere.

The three left them to head to the train, but Ken realized that something was missing. "Davis, we haven't found the door. Don't you need to unlock it to save this world?"

"Come on, look at them." Davis looked back at Yuna and Tidus. "Let's not ruin this moment for them. We can always come back and find it later, we can worry about it after dealing with some more worlds."

"Oh wait." Kari pulled out her camera. She took a picture of Yuna and Tidus, one of Rikku, one of Paine, and a final picture of them all together. "Ok, let's go."

Boarding the train, Davis set the coordinates to their next destination. The train then began to move; Kari and Ken joined Davis at the control room to see where they were heading.

_**Destination: Destiny Island**_

**_Estimated Time: 4 hours_**

"This'll be a long trip." Davis said. "Might as well get some sleep." Davis got up from his seat and left the control room to move to the back of the train. "Somebody wake me up when we're there."

* * *

**Finished with Spira, and now onto a new world.**

**You'll all be surprised with what I have in store for the next world. It won't be what you expect, so just wait and see.**

**Remember to leave a review.  
**


	6. Destiny Island: What To Do

**On to the next world. You've all seen Traverse Town, which is a homage to the true Kingdom Hearts universe. You've all seen Spira, the homage to the Final Fantasy universe. Now we go back to Kingdom Hearts, welcome to Destiny Island.**

* * *

The company walked around the beach during a bright sunny day. Water gently waved over to the shore and then pulled back out, only to roll over towards them once more. Clouds were minimal in the sky, but satisfactory to keep the weather enjoyable while the sun hung high in the sky.

"It looks so peaceful." Kari said, looking around. She pulled out her camera and took pictures of the beach, the trees, and the small waterfall within the trees. "It's like the perfect vacation spot."

"I wonder where all the people are." Ken wondered.

"Well, if there are no people, it'll make our job easier. I'd rather avoid encountering people who call me the devil." Davis said. As the three continued walking around the beach, they arrived at the dock of the island. To their surprise, there were several row boats tied to the dock, small row boats for that matter.

"Hey look, boats." Kari pointed out. "And there's a lot of them. There must be people here." As she looked around at the boats, she paused for a second. "Wait, do you hear that?"

The three of them paused to listen to whatever it was that Kari heard.

"I hear it too. It sounds like..." Ken wasn't entirely sure what that sound was.

Davis focused on the noise himself, but then noticed something on the sand; a shadow of some kind, and it was heading towards Kari. "Kari, look out!" Davis grabbed Kari and pulled her down and away from whatever it was. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kari said. "What was that?"

Davis got up on his feet and helped Kari up. He looked to where the object landed and to his surprise, and embarrassment, what he saw wasn't anything threatening.

"A beach ball?" Ken asked, giving Davis a questioning look. "You tackled Kari to the ground to save her from a beach ball?"

"I thought it was a Heartless." Davis said.

"Can we have our ball back?"

"Huh?" The three looked over to who it was that said that. Several feet away from them were several children; boys and girls. "Uh, sure. Here." Davis picked up the ball and tossed it to them.

"Thank you." The children then ran off, leaving the three behind.

"Kids?" Davis asked. "So that's what it was."

"Let's go see where they're going." Kari said.

As Kari walked to follow the children, Davis stayed behind. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"We're three grown teenagers on an island filled with kids, is that not weird enough for you?" Davis answered.

"Come on, it might help us learn about this world. These kids might give us some information." Kari took Davis' hand and pulled him along to follow the children.

The children made a turn that took them under a bridge connecting the main island to a smaller one at the other end. When the three made the turn as well, they saw that there were dozens of children. Some were swimming, others were playing catch with beach balls, others were simply enjoying the sun. Kari took out her camera and snapped some photos of the children. A beach ball then landed in front of her, catching her attention. Kari put her camera away and picked up the ball. She saw a little girl approaching her. "You lose something?"

The little girl smiled as Kari handed her the beach ball. "Thank you."

Kari dropped to her knees to meet the girl at eye level. "Listen, my friends and I are new here. Can you tell us about this place?"

"This is Destiny Island." The little girl answered. "This is where we come to play."

"Here? Don't you have a playground or a park closer to home?"

"We do, but it gets too loud." The little girl then pointed out to the horizon. Kari stood up and saw that the outline of a city was not too far away. "We all come here because it's quiet."

"Ok, Kari. I think we've overstayed our welcome." Davis said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Now let's get moving before these kids think we're gonna kidnap them."

"What? No, let's stay and have some fun." Kari took out her camera again and took some more pictures.

"Ok, well I'm gonna look around the place." Davis said. "The keyhole has to be around here somewhere. You coming Ken?"

"I might as well." Ken said. "I'm not that good with kids anyways."

The two left Kari to take some more photos of the island and play with the children while Davis and Ken looked around the island. They found their way up a hill closer to the center of the large island. They were able to see Kari down by the shore with the children, as well as the docks with the row boats on the other side.

"Where can this keyhole be?" Davis asked. "This island isn't even that big, it shouldn't be too hard to..." Davis turned to face Ken, but he saw someone else. "Ah!" Davis jumped back.

Ken looked over to Davis and noticed the stranger as well. "Xion?"

"You need to leave." Xion said, glaring at Davis. "Right now."

"She's the chick that's been trying to get me killed?" Davis asked. "What's the big idea?"

"This world is too innocent to have you around." Xion said. "The inhabitants are children, do you not have a heart? Do you not care for the innocent lives you're putting at risk?"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about." Davis said. "And I don't know where you got the idea of me being the Devil. I'm just..."

"The two Keyblades you carry together are the sign of the Devil." Xion interrupted. "Everywhere you go, destruction will follow you." She then turned to Ken. "And you were supposed to kill him back, why did you not do as I said?"

"He's my best friend. I'm not gonna kill him." Ken answered. "And what are you even doing here, how can you travel worlds?"

Xion raised her hand and waved it around, summoning the same silver glass sheet that she had been traveling through and bringing forth other people. "I make my way through the World Sheets, dimensional doors that connect the worlds. The World Sheet then showed glimpses of Traverse Town and Spira, before fading. "It's how I make sure you don't cause any destruction."

"Davis is not the destroyer, he did no such thing." Ken said.

"He's the devil. This embodiment of evil needs to be eliminated." Xion raised her voice. She looked back to Davis. "Leave now, or there will be consequences." She summoned another World Sheet between Davis and herself. "You will pay."

"What? Pay for what?" Davis asked. Xion didn't answer, disappearing into the World Sheet without giving him a response. Davis ran to the World Sheet, but instead of going into it like Xion did, he hit it like a wall. "Ow, damn it." Davis banged on the World Sheet, trying to get Xion's attention. "Pay for what? What did I do?"

* * *

Kari kicked a beach ball away for the kids to chase. She then felt something tugging on her shorts. "Hmm?" She looked down and saw a little girl tugging onto her, looking sad. "What is it?"

"I can't find my friend. She never runs off like this." She answered.

"Aw. How about we go find your friend?" Kari said, offering a hand. "Where did you last see her?"

While Kari and this little girl went off, breaking from the group of other children, they didn't notice a dark cloud approaching the island from further off into the ocean.

* * *

Davis and Ken continued on their trek to find the keyhole of this world. Some minutes have passed and they came upon a cave.

"You think it's in there?" Ken asked.

The cave was covered by the branches of the trees around it, but they were able to notice it by the amount of footsteps that were left going in and out. It was a rather small opening, leaving Davis and Ken to crawl through it. When they reached the end of the tunnel, they found that the inside of the cave was quite large; the walls were all stone with drawings etched onto it from rocks, a large tree root stuck out from above that had more drawings carved into it. The source of light came from lanterns set up throughout the cave.

"You see anything?" Ken asked.

"No, no keyhole." Davis answered. Looking around that cave did no good. There was no sign of the keyhole, perhaps it wasn't in this cave. "Let's go."

The two exited the cave, crawling back into the tunnel and out to the sunlight.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Davis said, stretching his arms back.

"Let's go back to Kari then." Ken said.

"Uh, you go ahead. I need to take a piss." Davis said. "I'll catch up with you."

Ken didn't bother responding. He simply nodded in acknowledgement and left to go back to Kari, leaving Davis to take care of his bladder business. He turned around and unzipped his pants to urinate. After several seconds of letting his bladder empty out, he zipped up his pants. When he turned around, he turned around to go back to Ken, his attention turned to the dark cloud that was approaching.

"Great, looks like rain." Davis then saw some rather unusual activity coming from the clouds. Small specters of black orbs with yellow eyes began to break from the cloud and descend onto the island. "That is no rain cloud." He knew very well what they were; Heartless. "Ken, Kari." Davis ran off to try and find the others and warn them. "Ken! Kari! Where are you guys?"

"Davis!" Davis heard Kari's voice and he ran to it.

"Kari!" Davis ran to Kari and embraced her. "Thank god you're alright."

"What's going on?" Kari asked.

"Heartless are here. We need to find a safe place to hide."

"But, Davis, the kids are still on the island, we have to save them."

"I know. There's a cave that I found, we can hide them all in there." Davis said. "Stay there and I'll bring the rest of them."

"Where is it?" Kari asked.

"I know where it is." The little girl answered.

Davis nodded. "Good, show her where it is, but be quick. I need you two to hide fast." Davis looked ahead and saw the Heartless were beginning to swarm.

"What about Ken?" Kari asked.

"He can take care of himself." Davis said. "I'll try to find him too. Just go."

Kari hugged Davis. "Be careful, Davis."

"I will." Davis waited until Kari and the little girl were farther away before he ran off to rescue the other kids. Some more Heartless appeared before Davis. He summoned his Keyblades and charged at them. "COME ON!" He slashed at them, destroying them each with one hit. As he was getting closer to the beach, he saw all the children running towards him.

"Help us!" They all shouted.

Davis ran to them and they all surrounded him. "It's ok, no one's gonna hurt you now. Run to the cave, you'll all be safe there."

"Davis!" Ken ran towards Davis. "What's happened?"

"Heartless; they're here." Davis said. "Xion was right, it was only a matter of time." Davis looked over to the children who were still terrified. "Ken, take them back to the cave and keep them safe. If you see anymore kids, take them too. Kari's there already, but I need you to stay with her."

"Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"There's a good chance some of the kids were taken. I'm gonna find where the Heartless took the others." Davis answered. "If the Heartless are planning something, I need to stop it."

"Let me go with you." Ken said.

"No, you need to protect them." Davis said. "They need someone who can fight the Heartless if they get noticed." Davis ran off to where the Heartless were larger in number.

"Davis, wait!" Ken shouted, but Davis didn't stop; he continued running. He looked back to the children. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Kari held tightly to the little girl's hand as they ran through the island to reach the cave. While they continued running, Kari noticed movement far off to the side.

"What is that?" The little girl asked.

"Just keep running." Kari said, strongly.

Some of the Heartless saw them and chased them. Kari looked back and saw that the Heartless found her. "Hold on." Kari picked up the little girl and ran faster, trying to outrun the Heartless. As she seemed to escape her pursuers, her path was blocked by more Heartless. Many of them were Soldiers, while there were also Hook Bats, Large Bodies, and Bit Snipers.

As the Heartless moved in closer to cut off their escape, one Heartless approached them, one that stood out from the rest. This Heartless stood as tall as Kari did, signifying that this Heartless had a human physique. It was clad in a dark navy blue robe that almost appeared black, with the only indication of an actual living presence within being a pair of glowing yellow orbs inside the hood that represented the eyes. "We cannot have you interrupting our plans."

"What do you want from them?" Kari asked.

The Heartless slowly approached her. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Davis' attention turned away at the sound of a scream that seemed too mature for a child. "Kari!" Davis ran in the direction of where Kari's scream was heard. More Heartless appeared, blocking his path. One Hook Bat flew towards Davis, but he managed to catch the Heartless by it's hook tail with his Keyblade. He then swung the Heartless around, striking at some of the Heartless before finally tossing the Hook Bat from his Keyblade and destroying it.

Three Large Bodies stood before Davis in single file, blocking his path. Davis didn't bother to stop for them, he charged at them and when he was a short distance away, Davis dropped to the ground, sliding on the sand and directly underneath them. As he passed by each of them, Davis slashed at their legs. As his sliding stopped, he was now behind all three Large Bodies. He got to his feet and with the Oblivion Keyblade, Davis threw it like a spear directly through all three Large Bodies, destroying them. As the black Keyblade hit the sand some meters away, it vanished in a flash of black light and reappeared in Davis' empty hand.

Davis continued to run through the island to find Kari. He made his way back to the cave; if Kari was still there, then that means the Heartless must have found her. He arrived at the entrance of the cave, but found that the bushes that covered the entrance was burnt away. "Kari!" Davis ran into the cave, crawling as fast as he could through the tunnel. On the other side, he found that the top of the cave broke through, no longer making it a cave, but a large ditch. Davis looked around for any sign of Kari until he noticed somebody under the rubble and dirt. Davis ran to it and dug around to pull the person out. As he got to the head, he saw that it was Ken. "Ken, what happened?"

"Davis..." Ken was a little weary, seemingly weakened from an earlier fight. "The Heartless found the place. I tried to fight them, but there was too many. They took the kids."

"What about Kari? Where is she?"

"I don't know." Ken said. "She never showed up."

"What?" Davis' eyes widened in shock. "NO!" Davis climbed up the ditch and looked over the island. "We have to find them." Davis looked up to the sky as the dark clouds consumed the light, blocking out the sun and leaving the island in shadow.

* * *

**And now, I'd like to introduce you all to some of my own creations to this story. I got the idea after realizing that Organization XIII are Nobodies that have human form. If Nobodies could have such beings exist, why not the Heartless? Therefore, I've created these guys. For the time being, they will be called Elite Shadows.**

**Keep in touch with your reviews and I'll have the next update made in time.  
**


	7. Destiny Island: The Dark Side of Things

**Welcome back my loyal readers. Let's get straight to the story; Kari has gone missing as well as the children of the island and now Davis and Ken need to find them.**

**Let's see how they pull this off.**

* * *

Davis and Ken looked up to the top of the mountain; there was a clear path that led up to it, but it was winding and even from where they stood, they could see the swarm of Heartless. Many of them were simple Shadows and Soldiers, but Davis could make out several Red Nocturnes and Large Bodies.

"This isn't gonna be easy." Davis said. "I'd say we only have a 10% chance of making it through alive."

"Better than impossible." Ken said. "How should we take this? Full frontal assault, or find a back door?"

"Ha!" Davis laughed. "Back door, you scared?" Davis pointed directly to the pathway that would lead them directly to the top. "We're going straight through. It's the fastest way up." The two Keyblades formed into Davis' hands.

"Sounds like a plan. Better than nothing." Ken said. "Let's go then."

As the two of them proceeded head towards the base of the mountain, they noticed that there were much more Heartless at the base than they had originally anticipated.

"Let's go!" Davis charged forward, with Ken following.

The Heartless took notice of their presence and immediately charged. Being nothing more than Shadows and Soldiers, Davis and Ken very little trouble in dealing with them. Slashing through them all, they made their way further into the mass, and into more powerful Heartless.

* * *

From the top of the mountain, the children and Kari were held captive by some Heartless. The Elite Heartless walked over to the edge of the mountain and saw what was going down down below.

"Hmm. It seems the Keyblade Bearer has arrive."

"Davis?" Kari's head looked over to the Elite Heartless when the Keyblade was mentioned. The children continued to panic at the sight of the Heartless surrounding them. Kari stayed close to them to keep them safe. "It's alright, we'll be safe. Davis will be here to help us."

The Elite Heartless looked over to some of his Heartless. "See that he doesn't make it up here."

The Large Bodies obeyed and made their way down the path to the bottom of the mountainside.

* * *

From a bird's eye view of the island, the whole beach side was filled with the blackness of the Heartless with only two empty spaces which were where Davis and Ken were, fighting them off. As Heartless after Heartless swarmed in to attack, Davis and Ken kept striking them back, destroying them all as they kept coming.

"Davis!" Ken ran over to Davis' side.

"There's no end to them." Davis said.

Ken raised his Soul Eater sword up. Surrounding the sword, three dark orbs materialized, expanding in size. When Ken brought the blade down, the three dark orbs struck the ground, destroying every Heartless that was caught in the blast.

"Nicely done, Ken. But that's not gonna be enough." A Soldier jumped up at Davis, but he managed to attack it in time. The Soldier split into two from the slash of the Oblivion Keyblade.

"Get out of this world!" Ken yelled, charging at the Heartless.

"Davis, go on up!" Ken shouted.

"You sure?" Davis asked. "Can you manage on your own?"

"Just go!" Ken slashed at one other Shadow. "I'll take care of this!"

"Alright, I'll leave it to you." Davis turned and made his way further up to the top. Several Red Nocturne hovered around Davis charging up for a fire attack. Davis jumped up and spun around. His Keyblades left an energy trail that struck each Red Nocturne and destroyed them. The rest of the trail up was blocked by simple Shadows, making it easy work for Davis. While he kept running up, he kept hacking and slashing at the Shadows.

* * *

"What do you want with the children?" Kari asked the Elite Heartless.

"Simple, we want their hearts." He answered. "We Heartless feed on hearts, while the hearts of the our everyday victims are good enough, they're just...bland." He slowly walked over to the children, who backed away and shivered in fear. "But the hearts of children, you cannot find hearts so pure like the hearts of children. Such hearts are bountiful to us." His attention then turned to Kari. "However, you are nothing more than a problem for us. Your heart isn't even worth the harvest." Slowly approaching her, the Heartless leader's right arm slowly began to release a very dark energy, glowing in purple and black. "Disposal is all you're good for."

"I'd beg to differ!"

"Hmm?"

The Heartless, the children and Kari looked to the side, where the pathway up the mountain was and they saw Davis approach.

"Disposal isn't for her. You on the other hand, I think disposal suits you best." Davis pointed the Oblivion Keyblade at the Elite Heartless. "Release the children, now."

The Elite Heartless simply laughed. Waving his arms forward, he ordered his lower rank Heartless to attack. As Shadows and Soldiers charged at Davis, he threw both his Keyblades at them. The Keyblades curved horizontally, slashing at the Heartless before they could reach Davis. When the last of these Heartless were destroyed, the Keyblades returned to Davis' hands. "You can keep sending your little foot soldiers after me, but I'm only gonna cut them down over and over again. So why don't you give up and leave this world."

"And why would I do that?" The Elite Heartless asked. "I think I'd rather stay here. But first, I'll destroy you!" The Elite Heartless grabbed at his robe and pulled it off. The discarded robe flew into the sky which began to expand and fill the bright blue sky with darkness, blocking the sun. Every bit of green on the island died out and the clear waters turned black like oil.

While Davis was distracted by how everything around him was changing, he didn't notice that the Elite Heartless changed as well. Instead of an average sized person standing before him, Davis was now confronted by a giant being of darkness. The figure towered over Davis, it's bright yellow eyes glared down as its tendril-like dreads waved about. It's chest had a hole inside which resembled the shape of a heart, emphasizing the name Heartless.

"Great." Davis cursed to himself.

"It's time you faced your doom. It's time you faced the Darkside." The voice boomed in a menacing voice.

Davis turned to face Kari. "Get out of here!" Turning back to face the Darkside, Davis charged forward. The Darkside threw a punch at Davis, but he was quick enough to roll to the side and avoid the impact. Davis was quick to get back on his feet to make sure he was ready for anything and he was smart to do so. The Darkside had another punch ready to throw. Instead of rolling away from this one, Davis jumped to the side. Once the fist made impact, Davis raised his two Keyblades and delivered a strike on the hand, followed by another, and then another.

"Gah!" The Darkside pulled it's hand back. The Darkside then hunched forward. From within, Davis could see that the Darkside's chest hole was creating a dark energy. When the Darkside then leaned back, that dark energy burst out into multiple orbs of darkness and honed in on Davis.

"Dammit!" Davis backed away as these orbs came at him from different angles. As one came at him from his right side, Davis struck at it with the Oblivion Keyblade. The orb was deflected and sent directly back at the Darkside. The damage was minimal, but enough to stop the Darkside from doing anything for the moment. As another orb closed in on him, Davis slashed at it with the Oathkeeper. Upon contact, the orb exploded and vanished. "Huh?" _So, the black Keyblade deflects while the white one destroys._ Understanding this, Davis prepared himself for the remaining orbs that were closing in on him.

* * *

Ken swiped at one of the Soldiers with his sword, and then spun around with a hook kick. As more of them continued to charge at him from all around him, Ken spun around several times, unleashing a powerful energy from the Soul Eater. The energy struck the Heartless that came within his vicinity and within mere seconds, all the Heartless were destroyed.

"And that's that." Ken said with a smile on his face. He looked to the top of the mountain, seeing the Darkside. "Hang in there Davis, I'm coming!" Quick on his feet, Ken sprinted to the mountain.

* * *

Davis deflected the final dark orb and sent it right at the Darkside's face. Darkside was briefly blinded, giving Davis an opening. Davis charged at the Darkside and slashed at it's legs. Dropping on one knee, Davis backed away to avoid the impact of the knee striking the ground.

"You think mere attacks like those will do anything?" The Darkside threw a punch at Davis, which he dodged. This was followed by another punch. Davis' dodging sent him to further back from the Darkside. "You only delay the inevitable." The Darkside then threw another punch at Davis. Instead of running from it, Davis stood his ground and waited for it. Right before it made contact, Davis brought up his Keyblades, crossing them in front of himself. The giant dark fist struck the Keyblades, creating a large spark of energy.

"Give up fool." Darkside's voice boomed. "You have no hope against the darkness."

Davis maintained his composure, he wasn't going to give up. He was never the kind to do so. "Never! No matter how much the darkness spreads, light will always shine through!"

"Then face eternal darkness at my hands!" The Darkside threw another punch with the right fist. Davis quickly acted on it. He pushed against the fist he was already in contact with. The second fist hit the ground and Davis managed to get directly in front of the punch. With the fist now into the ground, Davis jumped onto it and ran along the arm to reach the Darkside's head. As he made it up to the shoulder, the Darkside attempted to swat at Davis. As the giant hand came close, Davis jumped off the shoulder. Upon landing back, Davis stabbed at the hand with the Oathkeeper Keyblade, pinning the hand to the shoulder. Davis then pushed off against it and made it to the Darkside's head. With the Oblivion Keyblade in hand, Davis slashed at the forehead. The pain was enough to cause the Darkside to rear back and to unpin his hand from his shoulder. The Oathkeeper flew into the air until it slowly made its way to descend. Davis jumped up to grab it and once he had both Keyblades in his possession, he dropped down onto the Darkside and stabbed both yellow eyes.

"GAAAAAHH!" The Darkside screamed in pain.

Davis leaped off the head, back-flipping. As he began to drop, Davis performed one final act; he stabbed at the Darkside's chest with his Keyblades, making the wound larger than it should due to gravity pushing him down. Davis landed roughly on the ground, but had enough time to roll away before being crushed by the weight of the Elite Heartless.

"It...can't be..." The Darkside said, kneeling in defeat before the Keyblade Bearer. "NOOOOO!" The Darkside threw it's head up as the wound of Davis' Keyblades at it's chest burst open to pour out all the light that it had taken from this world. As more and more light was seeping out of it's chest, the Darkside slowly began to break apart from the inside out. As the hole within it's chest expanded to consume it's entire torso and reaching out to it's arms and legs, the darkness around them all was slowly beginning to fade. "You may have destroyed me, but the Heartless will not stop. We will have Kingdom Hearts!"

The sky cleared of all darkness, finally revealing the bright blue sky and the sun. The ocean that was once black like oil at the presence of darkness was now crystal clear once again. With the Heartless now eradicated from this world, the children were safe.

"It's over." Kari said. "They're gone."

"Kari!" Davis ran over to her. "Kari!"

"Davis!" Kari ran to Davis, jumping into his arms.

"How's everyone?" Davis asked.

"They're fine, thanks to you." Kari said, breaking the hug.

"Guys!" Ken made it to the top of the mountain, although he wasn't all too happy. "What, you saved the world without me?"

"Hey, you chose to stay behind." Davis said, smirking.

"Oh, haha Davis." Ken mocked in laughter. "So, now what? Are we done in this world?"

"Not yet." Davis said. He summoned his two Keyblades. "We've still got a keyhole to unlock." He stepped forward towards the edge of the mountain, overlooking all of Destiny Island.

"Well, where is the keyhole?" Ken asked. "This island is huge. It's gonna take us forever to find it."

Davis only grinned. "Only if you don't look in the right places." He pointed downward. "Look, over there. What do you see?"

Ken and Kari approached Davis, looking down to the island. Kari tried to make out where Davis was pointing, but couldn't see it. "I just see trees, a waterfall, and rocks."

"Hey, that's where the cave was." Ken said, pointing to it. "You know from here, it kind of looks like a..." Ken paused with sudden realization.

"There it is." Davis said in a sing-song voice. "The cave itself was shaped like a keyhole. There's no way we would've known that when it was still a cave."

"So, we found it then." Kari exclaimed. "But now what?"

Davis aimed his two Keyblades towards the cave remains. As a small orb of light formed between the tips of the Keyblades, the cave itself began to glow. The orb then fired a straight beam of light towards the cave and when it made contact, the cave took form of a keyhole and began to fill with more light. After a brief few seconds passed, a sound of a lock clicking was heard and the light faded. "That should do it. This world is safe now."

"Thank you mister." One of the children said. "Thank you for helping me and my friends."

Davis smiled. "Maybe for now, you kids should go back home."

* * *

Davis, Ken, and Kari helped the children get to the boats and saw them off. They trusted that they would all get back home safely, considering that this trip was common for them. Once they were all gone, they returned to the train.

"Looks like we've finally taken care of things here." Kari said. She sat down by the dinner table and was later joined by Davis and Ken.

"And we've found our first keyhole." Ken said. Suddenly it dawned on him about something that was overlooked. "Wait, what about Spira? We never found the keyhole there."

Davis' expression suddenly lit up when he realized that as well. "Crap, I knew something was missing." Davis slouched on his chair. "Guess we have to go back." He got off the chair and made his way to the control room. "Alright, let's see here." Davis tried to look through the controls to try and have the train go back to Spira. "Maybe...this one?" He pushed a button which caused the train to move. "I think that did it."

"Davis, that's the button you always push to travel to another world." Ken said. "Who knows where we'll end up."

* * *

As the company left, Xion stood where they last were. She looked across the island, watching the children disappear in the horizon as they now returned home. She was now alone on this island.

"How long do you plan on eluding me?" Xion asked. "Well, it looks like I have to step up my game." She brought her hood over her head as she walked towards the World Sheet. "You won't survive in the next world."

* * *

Overlooking a vast desert, one man stood high on top of a cliff. He wore a sleeveless black high collar shirt, black military-styled pants and boots, and a black cloth that covered his left arm and another one covering his left leg. His left shoulder held a pauldron that seemed to hold the black cloth over his left arm. On his back, he wore a strange looking harness that held six individual swords; two sets seemed to be mirrored copies of each other, while the remaining two swords were different overall.

As a breeze came by, the black cloth and his blonde hair flowed with the wind.

"So, the devil's coming here?" He said to himself. "I guess I better take care of it." He walked away from the edge of the cliff to approach a uniquely designed motorcycle. "No devil's going to cause trouble in Midgar."

* * *

**Behold! Our new world!**

**Looks like our dear Cloud Strife is now aware that his world is next. What will he do?**

**Be prepared for the next chapter's arrival and Cloud's full debut. Until then, let those reviews flow in.  
**


End file.
